Every King Needs His Queen
by MisplacedHyperQuill
Summary: Peter Pan: the old man only capable of a love for power; yet when someone from his and Neverland's past returns and is apparently on the opposite side, a choice will have to be made between being King or being with his Queen. Will Pan's choices fix his black heart, or will it merely stain it darker? Pan/OC, slight Captain Swan. Rated for future language and themes.
1. Chapter 1

**I know many of these have been done, but it took being sick and therefore absolutely bored and insomniac for me to actually grow the *parts* needed to post this up.**

**Different take on the Pan/OC ship.**

_Sunlight caressed her face as she pushed her way through the last of the dense forest. A final low hanging branch scratched her face as she walked into the light of the bright beach. With and impatient hand, she brushed away the sting, fingers coming away wet with a few beads of blood._

_Uncaring, she dug her bare feet on the heated bleached sands as she trudged forward. Soon, the redness on her soles was soothed by the cool waters at the shore._

_To her northeast, far in the distance, she made out the infamous ship docked in the middle of nowhere. The rest of the sparkling ocean was bare, save for the occasional wave from the odd straying mermaid or man. Gentle waves lapped at her feet, a contrast to the blinding heat. It still couldn't cease to amaze her how weather could change so easily: dense coolness in the deepest under growths of the forests; scorching sun on the beaches; the storms that rolled in near the mountains._

_But what was Neverland without its surprises?_

_It happened quickly. First she was stood still, enjoying the calmness, and the next moment, fingers had dug into her waist and yanked her back. A surprised gasp passed her lips as her back crashed against a solid body._

_There was a pressure to the side of her head._

"Got you_." He whispered, smirk evident in his voice. Chuckling, she turned around in his arms as his grip loosened. Stepping back slightly, she raised a hand and tapped his cheek._

"_So you did." She answered cheekily with a grin._

_Turning back around, she waded back into the sea until the water was at her knee level. Thankfully, her dress was still dry. She heard and felt the water make way for him as he joined her._

"_You didn't even try this time." He said casually, after a beat. Smiling into the horizon, she raised her tanned arms and stretched._

"_Not my fault it ends the exact same way, every single time."_

"_Not my fault you're a sore loser." He muttered, earning him a glare "You're no fun anymore."_

"_Fine, then," she answered mockingly angry. Her response was a raise of one of his eyebrows "go find someone else." _

_As she turned to leave, fingers latched onto her forearm and yanked. Finding herself sitting on the seabed, drenched, she let out a frustrated cry. Her scowl worsened when she saw him blatantly laughing at her._

"_You shouldn't scowl like that," he said "your face will remain that way, and to be honest, it isn't your best look."_

_He didn't notice her hand sneaking around his leg until it was too late._

"_There," she said cheerfully, once the boy was seated next to her, soaked to the bone "now we're even." She reached out and tousled the wet blonde hair. He scowled at her. She scowled back. They both burst into fits of laughter._

_Once they calmed down, the sat facing the shore, letting the waves break against their backs._

_The boy 'accidentally' splashed water on her._

"_Dammit Peter!" she said in response, shoving the boy._

"_No need to be catty, pet."_

"_Still not funny." She retaliated, though her smile gave away her lack of anger at his comment._

"_Oh, but it is."_

_Shaking her head, she looked up to the sky. _Funny how time passes_, she thought as she looked at the oranges and reds painted across the cloudless sunset. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her close. She rested her head against Peter's shoulder._

_Something resembling a horn sounded in the distance. Sighing, the girl buried her face further into Peter's body._

"_I have to go." She murmured, though she made no move to stand. Peter chuckled. A second horn sounded minutes later._

"_Okay, okay, I'm coming." She yelled to no one. With a flick of her hand she sent a ball of water coursing into the forest. It did nothing more than wet a few leaves and cause Peter to laugh._

_He helped her up, and with a snap of his fingers, they were both dry._

"_Feisty today, aren't we?"_

"_Annoying today, aren't we?" she answered back snidely, sticking her tongue out at him "Sorry but if you don't like-"_

"_Oh no, no, no, we can't have that- you'd be no fun, then."_

_He smirked at her._

"_Well then maybe I'll be all sweet and nice- just to irritate you." She answered. A flash of something unreadable passed his features as his smirk faltered. Within moments, though, his usual one-sided smirk was back in place. Any other person would have not noticed it, but she wasn't any other person._

"_Peter? What's wrong?"_

"_Why would anything be wrong?" he answered with a grin. The girl sighed._

"_Peter, you can't keep-"_

"_Nothing is wrong, I promise." He insisted. His gaze softened as he stepped towards her, his arms wrapping around her waist "Just- just don't ever change," he seemed unsure of what he was saying, as if his mouth was moving before his mind "no matter what, don't ever change."_

_Nodding silently, she looked up at the boy, confused as ever. He seemed unsatisfied with her answer._

"_You have to promise me." he insisted._

"_Wha-"_

"_Promise me." he commanded, yet she knew he'd never command her._

"_Yeah, okay Peter. I promise."_

_Satisfied with her answer he pulled her in and kissed the top of her head._

"_My little tiger." He murmured into her hair. _

_A third horn sounded before she could say anything. Groaning in frustration, she pulled away._

"_That's your cue." Peter said._

"_See you tomorrow, Peter." She said._

_She closed her eyes, just missing the pain flashing through his features. _

_She opened them, finding herself back at her camp._

_.oOo._

I've always hated Portal jumping. If you think car motion sickness is bad, buddy you got another thing coming.

It was literally a case of wrong place, wrong time. I just had to be at that stupid warehouse and I just had to get caught up in a fight with the Saviour and her boyfriend-but-not (Nick, I think) against that lady, Tamara.

I landed on a beach and it took my a few good seconds to shake of the nausea and get myself onto my feet. Moments later, another body fell through the air, almost landing on me.

Recognising it as boyfriend-but-not, I stepped closer. When he didn't move, worry settled in my stomach. The swirling green whirlpool over my head closed, shutting of my only exit of this realm. Slightly panicked now, I got to my knees and rolled boyfriend-but-not over. Other than a groan, he did not respond. My eyes widened at the bleeding wound on his chest. Something sharp pressed against me back. I merely hoped it was a human rather than some magical creature.

"Turn around, slowly." A familiar voice commanded. I stood up cautiously.

"Look, he's hurt and I think he needs help." I said turning around. I glanced down at the sword now positioned directly under my chest, before looking up at its owner.

"Mulan?" I cried out incredulously. The warrior's brow furrowed before widening in recognition.

"Katerina- what are you-" she trailed off, unsure what to say.

"Look, I'll explain but seriously, this guy needs help, which I can provide, but I need supplies."

Mulan glanced down at the unconscious man at my feet and nodded.

Meeting Aurora was a surprise. I never knew Mulan to be someone who could ever be able to stand someone so…female. All the same, she was incredibly nice, if not a little airheaded.

Aurora left, completely and utterly against the sight of blood, when I began stitching up Neal. He'd begun to stir, but Mulan put a stop to it with the back of her sword.

"I'm just saying- he's gonna have a hell of headache when he wakes up."

"A headache is the least of his worries." I chuckled at he constant seriousness "Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's safe. We came from Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke?" a new voice sounded. I glanced up to see Phillip striding into the room.

"Katerina, it's been a long time." He said, pulling me into a hug. I reciprocated before returning to my work.

"Yeah, twenty-eight years in a made up town on a realm of no magic." I answered.

"You're all grown-up now, too." Phillip added. I looked up at him.

"Technically, my body's only aged about two years."

"Well two years were obviously put to good use. Other than maybe your height." he added with a chuckle. Glaring at him, I smacked his armoured arm playfully.

"Go away now, I'm working."

I finished with the wound and bandaged it as neat as I could. I learnt of Phillip's quest with Mulan on finding Aurora and how shit went down and led to releasing what I now know was a Wraith on Storybrooke. I filled them in on my boring time as a high school student.

"I worked for the pet shop, though." I said with a grin. Mulan and Philip laughed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Phillip answered. Aurora re-entered when all the blood was cleaned.

My patient woke suddenly with a start.

"Who are you?" Mulan asked, back into mean warrior mode.

"Maybe we should wait 'til he's feeling better." I offered.

"Is he well?" Aurora asked. She walked to a table and poured him a glass of water "Here," she continued "drink, drink you must be thirsty."

In a flash she was by his side, cradling his head as she all but forced water down his throat. Nurse in the making I thought. Wincing, Boyfriend-But-Not turned away.

"Where am I?" he spluttered.

Aurora and Philip took turns to explain that we were in the Enchanted Forest.

"What?" he asked, almost surprised "I'm back." He whispered, almost to himself.

"You're from here?" Aurora pressed. Nodding, the patient lay his head back down.

"He's from the same world Emma and Snow were from." Mulan interrupted, obviously still suspicious.

"Wait, you know Emma?" I asked. Mulan nodded.

"Do you?"

"I babysat her kid, and she's the Saviour…" I trailed off. Eyes locked onto Neal.

"It's uh…it's complicated but she's in danger and I need to get her." He said before trying to sit up.

"Woah there cowboy, you need to not reopen my stitches 'cause I took some time and effort on them. Trust me, you're more use to the Saviour and Henry alive and not bleeding to death."

"I-I need to make sure Emma and Henry are safe." He insisted.

"Henry?" Aurora asked. "You're Henry's father." she stated rather than asked. Turns out boyfriend-but-not was quite the celebrity.

I raised my eyebrows. Aurora knew Henry? But the kid's never even been here before.

"We were both under a sleeping curse. Us who were tend to have vivid nightmares of the Dreamworld after we awaken. I managed to control it and I have spoken to him before."

Well, damn.

Aurora's eyes brightened "I-I think I could try going back to sleep- I may be able to make contact with him. What do you want me to say if I succeed?"

"Tell them I'm alive, and that I love them." He said without a beat of hesitation.

A smiled a little at that. It'd been a long time since I was loved like that. A long time since I loved, myself. They may be the most dysfunctional family ever to walk any realm, but I had to admit that it seemed nice to always have someone to get your back.

"I still don't know your name, by the way." I stated when he moved to stand next to me.

"Neal. Neal Cassidy." He said, looking to me. "I'm Henry's dad."

I accepted his raised hand.

"Kat," I answered "I babysat your kid."

We stood in silence as Mulan and Philip moved away from a now dozing Aurora. It was getting awkward and I squirmed.

"You look more like a Nick." I said. Way to go I thought to myself- weird the guy out. Neal looked at me with what I figured was interest.

"Where are you from anyway?" he asked. I stared at him blankly. "As in, what's your fairytale? Or are you like me- a kid of one?"

I looked back at Aurora, his questions bringing up memories I'd rather leave locked at the back of my mind in a safe with a passcode I'd like to forget.

"Sorry, if it's uncomfortable-"

"You're a kid of a fairytale?"

"Yeah, I'm the Dark One's…um…son." I blinked at him, waiting for him to say 'gotcha' or something. When he didn't, I nodded slowly.

"Interesting…you don't seem particularly evil. Or glitter fabulous for that matter." Neal let out a laugh.

"He's been called a monster, evil and many other things, but you're the first to call him 'glitter-fabulous'"

"What can I say? I've probably dealt with worse, anyway." I took a breath. Neal was being completely nice to me. Besides, it wasn't like he was evil or anything. It wouldn't hurt to tell him something about myself. If he could say his dad was Rumplestiltskin, then…

"I grew up in a little village here. We were more like a tribe, really. This place isn't my original home, but in my family, we travel together, always. Anyway, a couple I knew took in a little boy who'd been living with wolves his entire life- anyway," I stopped myself from rambling "we had a bit of a tiger problem once, but other than that, nothing much went on around there."

Mulan joined us after awhile.

"How'd you get here?" she asked, after inquiring about Neal's health.

"Fell through a portal." I stated blandly. When I didn't elaborate, Neal did.

"When you go through a portal, you think about where you wanna go, and it takes you there." Mulan nodded.

I could swear that I wasn't thinking of the Enchanted Forest when I fell into that Portal. Kudos to Neal who could think of home while I was basically freaking out and hoping I wouldn't vomit, die or both.

"What's it like in the other world?"

I tuned out of the conversation, but I did offer a laugh at some comment on Mulan's movie. There was a gasp; I looked up to find Aurora sitting up, Phillip the ever-ready boyfriend by her side.

"It's worse than I thought, I couldn't reach him."

My heart sank when I caught Neal's defeated expression. It surprised me how much I was hoping it would work. I was also insanely curious about where Henry even was.

"My father always had a back up plan. He would've left something behind, just in case he found himself back here." He looked to me. It was true, Rumplestiltskin was never one to be ill prepared.

"We could always raid his castle." I offered. Neal nodded to me.

"Good idea."

"Wait, who is your father, anyway?" Mulan asked.

Neal looked uncomfortable, fearful even.

"You can tell them," I reassured him "they're completely trustworthy."

Looking to the three people in front of him, Neal inhaled. I felt bad for him, having to hide away his father. Like I said: dysfunctional to the max.

"Mt father- my father is Rumplestiltskin." He answered finally.

…

Like I had said, once the trio got over the initial shock, there was no harm done. In fact, Mulan had offered to come along.

"When Emma was here, she never mentioned you. Why was that?" I snorted.

"Way to be discreet, Mulan."

"It's fine," Neal said "it's my fault, anyway. I broke her heart and left her so that she could break the curse. If the curse was broken I would've been able to stay with her, tell her I love her."

"Your love overcame your fear of rejection."

"It was a tough decision, but it was the best day of my life."

It went quiet after that, and Neal scouted ahead to be sure we were going in the right direction.

"Have you thought about the fact that Henry and Emma may well be in where you came from?" I swallowed, my throat suddenly dry.

"Yeah, I have." I lied. Truth be told, I refused to give my home any thought since my memories were returned.

"Will you go if it is?"

"I don't know." I answered. I truly didn't. "You went awfully quiet back there." I said, changing the subject.

To my surprise, a blush appeared on the warrior's cheeks. There's a first I thought as I put two and two together.

"You're in love with someone." I said with a smile "It's nothing to be ashamed about, Mulan." I added, noticing her looking away.

"You've been in love?"

"It's why I left my home." I answered softly. "Look, just go for it. Tell him. Anyone who wouldn't like you back is an idiot."

"I-I don't know…I-"

"Guys, we're almost there! About a ten minute walk!" Neal yelled out suddenly.

"We better catch up." Mulan said abruptly before jogging ahead.

I was left to my own devices, which isn't usually a good thing. My thought travelled back to my home: the beautiful beaches, the danger and thrill of its forests and creatures, the Lost Ones, the Lost One-

My breath caught in my throat and I felt my eyes glisten. I refused to let them fall. I shed too many for him when I first left. Instead, I focused on the pain at the back of my throat and the constrictions in my chest from keeping them at bay. They proved successful distractions.

Joining the pair ahead of me, I looked up in awe at the magnificent, monstrous piece of architecture in front of me. Sure I'd seen it from afar back in my time here, but now, up close and personal in this desolate wasteland, there was something almost beautiful about the decaying castle.

I always had something for broken things. I laughed bitterly at my own ironic joke.

"Kat, you okay?" Neal asked. Mulan was looking at me with slight concern, no doubt guessing what I was thinking about.

"Completely fine." I said with and easy grin "Now let's ransack this place and go save your kid."

**Obviously, there are no Pan/OC moments right now, but if I do continue this, there obviously will be:**

**To be continued...**

**or not...**

**that is the question.**

**Answer it in a review or P.M?**

**-Ash :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Despite the obvious decaying of the castle, its grandeur was definitely intact. One could tell it housed the most evil creature in this realm, yet the dark beauty the building held made me forget all of that. I felt the residue dark magic radiating of the wall. I breathed it in, letting it's power strengthen me.

"Kat, you coming?"

I opened my eyes with a start, unaware I had even closed them. I felt the cut of power and it left me deflated. Swallowing, I nodded to him.

"Um, yeah- it's just, I really like this place." Neal looked at me in surprise before looking around.  
"I guess, if you take away the darkness and breaking down, it's a pretty sweet pad." He answered. I laughed at his sarcasm "Come on then, let's go." He said, waiting for me to join him.

I did and we walked out of the room together.

Looking back once, I bit my lip. I hadn't realised how sapped my strength was without the power I needed, but I couldn't have it- I refused to let dark magic control me like it did before.

I knew all to well what it would do to someone.

We walked into another vast room. This one was more furnished: a long dining table crossed the room, but was only accompanied with a chair at either head. The power surged at me, stronger than in what I figured was the ballroom. It took everything in me to force myself to not accept it.

Feeling faint, I walked to a smaller table and leant against it, doing my best to seem like it was a casual gesture. There was a gold goblet on it. I frowned- it seemed out of place in there for some reason.

"The castle seems abandoned." Mulan said, entering the rooms. Something made me cautious, thinking she was wrong.

The goblet was full of a dark liquid. I dipped a finger in it and smelled before tasting the substance.

Wine.

"No it isn't." I pointed out.

Mulan began looking around when I distinctly heard the pull of a bow. Before I could get the words out, there was an arrow planted on the wall barely a few centimetres away from me.

"What the-" Neal began

"The first is a warning, milady." And accent not unlike my own voiced out "You know, chivalry and all that." I sourced the sound to a male figure, arrow ready and draw in his bow, a green hood hiding his features.

Getting my breathing back to normal, I stepped away from the arrow cautiously.

"Who are you?" Neal asked, walking _towards_ the man with the ready bow.

"Not a good idea, Neal," I said "I mean, he has a bow and all."

Mulan had raised her sword and was inching towards the archer. Pulling back his hood, the tall man revealed a blonde, rugged-looking face. For an older guy he was pretty cute, I had to admit.

"The name's Robin."

I bit back a laugh- I'd always thought Robin was a good name…for a female.

"No way." Neal said, walking forwards "Robin Hood."

I looked to Neal in surprise. He knew the chap ready to kill me? Looking to Robin, it was obvious he had no idea who we were.

"I'd bow, but this quiver is rather tight." He answered. Sassy- I was beginning to like the man, despite his attempt to skewer my head in. "Now what are you doing trespassing in my castle?"

I raised my eyebrows, stunned.

"Um, I'm pretty certain that Rumplestiltskin is a short older man with long brown hair and a limp." I stated.

"Your castle?" Mulan asked, ignoring me "This belongs to the Dark One. It is _you_ who is trespassing."

I rolled my eyes. As much as I loved Mulan, these people need to understand that irritating someone with a weapon on you that could potentially _kill_ you was _not_ a good idea.

"The Dark One hasn't been seen since the Queen's curse."

He said 'queen' like a bitter poison he wanted to spit out. That annoyed me for a few reasons.

"Look, I just need to look around for a bit, that's all." Neal said.

"What, may I ask, grants you that permission?"

"I'm his son." Neal admitted finally. To my surprise, Robin took down his bow and requivered his arrow.

"My apologies, then. Do what you wished."

Suspicious, I narrowed my eyes. I felt magic tugging at the back of my mind, urging me to use it on this man who was obviously setting a trap for us.

"You're gonna believe him, just like that?"

"The Dark One isn't one for imposters. He had quite the temper." He said with a chuckle. I raised my eyebrows.

"You speak as if you knew him." I stated.

"We crossed paths, once."

I was curious to know of his encounter.

"Not many people make it out alive when they piss of the Dark One." I said.

"What makes you think I crossed him?"

"You seem the type." I answered with a grin.

Meanwhile, Neal had found what looked like a walking stick, over five and a half feet tall at least.

"This place was ransacked by looters. It was probably left by one of them." Robin offered. Neal shook his head. I saw his eyes softening as his fingers traced grooves carved into the wood.

"It was your father's." I said softly.  
"You see these?" he said, indicating to the grooves "My father was tracking my growth."

It was hard imagining Rumplestiltskin being a father, or one that did sentimental things like marking his boy's growth. Yet, the thought made me smile- Neal didn't have as bad of a childhood than I thought.

Suddenly he lifted the stick and started whirling it around in weird patterns. I stepped away from getting hit. As sudden as he began, he stopped with the stick, placing it under his arm as he adjusted his satchel.

I was about to ask him about his sudden need to swing around the stick when a painting in a corner glowed a brilliant blue.

"Well then." I murmured. The blue diffused away and disappeared leaving behind a red door in its place.

"I've handled that stick before, but no cloaking spell was ever activated."

"It's more of a gene thing. Only family can access it." Neal explained.

As he walked to the door, I readjusted the strap of my satchel uncomfortably. What he just did there was borderline black magic, and its affect almost left me in its high. I took a deep breath, trying to force it off.

"Hey, are you alright?" Mulan whispered to me. I nodded, wiping away a bead of sweat forming on my brow.

"Fine and dandy." I replied with a cough.

Neal let out a groan of frustration, and walked to us, a glass ball in his hands.

"Why isn't it working?" he asked.

"What's it meant to do?"

"Show us where Emma is." He answered curtly, staring at the clear ball.

"Here, let me try." I offered cupping the smooth glass in my palms.

I swear I started off thinking of finding Emma, I really did. I don't know how, or when exactly, but for some reasons my thoughts found themselves looking for _him_. Black smoke swirled within the glass, forcing me to realise what I was doing. With a startled gasp, I snatched my hands away.

Instantly the dark shadows disappeared. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I regretted missing the chance to see him once more.

Mulan laid a hand on my shoulder. I welcomed the comforting pressure as I forced away tears from my eyes. Since when did I feel the need to cry so much?

"How'd you do that?" Neal asked, oblivious to my state, thank heavens.

"You, uh, you have to think about her. Channel your emotions- your love- for her."

I looked away as he cupped the ball.

"You were thinking of him." Mulan stated. I nodded. "I still do not know who he is."

"He isn't from this realm. Not anymore- you wouldn't know him and you wouldn't _want_ to know him, anyway."

Thinking about him isn't something I did often anymore. When I was here, he was my first and last thought dawn and dusk. During the curse, I had no memory of him and right after, I was bombarded by him, but I successfully pushed him away, until now.

I glanced back to see whiteness filling the globe instead of the shadows I received. They parted revealing a picture of a blonde woman: the Saviour.

Neal gasped.

"What is it?" Mulan asked. I joined her. "Isn't she alive?"

"That's not Storybrooke."

I pushed past the warrior to look at the globe. I took one look. Despite the darkness that had settled upon the land, I recognised her surroundings immediately.

"No." I murmured, backing away.

"Emma's in Neverland."

I closed my eyes and backed away, Neal's confirmation of my biggest fear settling in my stomach and more painfully, on my heart.

…

_Three years, four months, six days- that's how long she'd been away from home. Setting her dark hair into two braids, the girl left her hut and walked out into her bustling village. All the familiar faces of her tribe were there, along with a few new comers but this new land made everyone seem like strangers. Retrieving a large pot from the side of her hut she made her way, barefoot, down to the river._

_The running water drowned out the sounds of urban-ish life. The girl revelled in the peace. Once she filled it to the brim, she set it aside and watched the forest on the other banks. She wasn't allowed there- it was too dangerous and she could get hurt. She'd snorted at her father when he told her that; her home was Neverland remember? She could handle a few wildcats. As she stared out into the distance, something that had never happened before, happened._

_Twigs snapping sounded through the undergrowths. Startled, the girl fell back with a yelp. She pushed herself up on her skinny hands, and curiousity pushed her closer to the bank. All of a sudden, a figure entered the light before collapsing forwards. Worry took the best of her. On nimble feet she hopped over the stepping stones on the river and was on the other side within seconds._

_The figure was a boy, at the most two years older than her. It made her think of the boy she lost back home, but this boy, here, was much different. Where there used to pale skin was a sun-kissed back, and straight, shaggy black hair covered the boy's head. He was lying face down, and when she turned him over, his face was pale from dirt and his lips cracked and parched. He groaned and she'd asked him his name. _Mowgli_ he'd croaked out and then began begging for water inbetween emitting strange animalistic sounds. The girl then cried out for her father, who'd heard her only because he was on that track._

_The boy was taken back to camp- no, the village- and was treated. A couple agreed to take him in, and all was well._

_He'd asked her for her name. She hesitated before picking 'Katerina', 'Kat' for short._

Like the animal_, he'd murmured with a small grin. _Little cat_, he said he'd call her from now on._

_For the first time in three years, four months and six days, the girl smiled. Maybe life here wouldn't be so different. She had a new friend. Maybe she could finally move on._

...

Neal had taken a stool and was now rummaging through the cupboard, flinging certain magical items out of the shelves in an attempt to find something that would transport them to the land I never wanted to go back to again. I had to find a way to tell him that I was not going with him on his escapade.

"Neal, I need to talk to you."

"Not now, Kat. Give me a few minutes."

"Please, it's about-"

"Guys I need you to look for anything that can transport us: flying carpets, seven league boots, ruby slippers."

I hated being interrupted and dulled the anger settling on me. I looked to Mulan who looked back sympathetically.

"Pan wants Henry for something. I remember, based on my time spent on the island that he was looking for a certain boy. I know there was a drawing of that boy, but I never got to see it. I'm almost certain it's Henry and I can't-" He paused "Pan's a bad person and I can't see Henry getting hurt."

My heart pulled for Neal, and I honestly did want to help him, but I couldn't go back- not now, not ever.

There was a crash as Neal accidentally broke something I hoped wouldn't release some sort of poison into the air.

"What the hell was that?" I turned my head to the voice and saw it belonged to a large curly haired man. He held a spear in his hand and dressed similarly to Robin. He was accompanied by other men as well. Instantly, I was on my feet and ready for a fight.

"Stand down, Little John, we're fine."

Nodding, Little John (the irony) replaced his spear. I noticed a little boy peaking through the big man's cape, before crawling through his legs and launching himself into Robin's arms. I smiled in surprise and moved to them.  
"And what's this little man doing around so many weapons?" I asked, grinning at the little boy. He blushed and buried his face into Robin's neck. The older man laughed.

"This is my son, Roland."

I nodded, looking around for a potential mother, but decided that males don't get pregnant.

"I think I know hot to get to Neverland."

I looked to Neal, who was staring at the little boy, and unreadable expression on his face. I was confused at first then put two and two together.

"No." I protested "You can't. It's far to dangerous."

Neal looked at me in shock.

"How do you even know what I'm planning?" he asked, suspicious. I was backed into a corner with no way out.

"Because I've been to Neverland. More than that, it was my home." I answered finally. May as well state the whole truth, I decided.

"You _what_?" Neal cried out. He seemed almost betrayed by my revelation.

"It was a long time ago. A very, very long time. Trust me, I didn't even know _you_ were there, and I don't know what Pe-Pan is planning. Honest." I rambled.

"Who are you?" Neal asked softly, his eyes dark.

"Katerina." I answered.

"The truth." He hissed, angrily.

"It is," I answered, calmly "I was born with that name, and I used it once I left Neverland."

"Who are you in the fairytale, then?" he pressed

"I was the daughter of the Indian chief tan in Neverland. Back there, I was known as Tigerlily."

…

"Look, I'm not stopping you from going to Neverland. If my son was there I'd be hauling his arse out of there in a heartbeat, especially with how it is now. But I'm telling you that what you're planning to do is beyond dangerous, for you and for that kid."

"It's the only way to get back there."

"Besides, you don't know Neverland. You'll be lot within minutes, and you don't want to get lost. That is if that _stupid_ shadow doesn't deposit you in the Atlantic or some volcano first."

"I've spent a long time in Neverland."

"Trust me, Neal, not long enough." I shook my head "What you're doing here is a death wish of massive proportions."

Neal studied me for a long minute "I'm still going, no matter what. My son's there, kidnapped, by the nastiest evil creature I've ever met." He paused "For some reason, I trust you, and you definitely know Neverland if you are who you are. I could use your help." My eyes widened as I shook my head.

"No, no, no, I can't, please no-"

"We could really use your help, Kat."

"You don't understand. Pan and I, we have history. Neverland and I have history, I can't bring myself to go back."

Neal sighed in defeat and nodded in acceptance of my rejection. He stood up and walked away. I leaned forward and dropped my head in my hands with a groan.

Robin agreed reluctantly to allow his child as a pawn to attract the attention of the shadow. I watched as preparations were set up for its entrance.

"Did you say no because you can't go back, or because you want to too much?" Mulan asked. I looked to her, a bitter smile plastered on my face.

"You know me too well, Mulan."

"Think about it this way: if you don't go, you can stay here with me and we can go through life like we always have, but if you do," she paused "you get to help save a little boy, and maybe heal the one you love along the way."

I laughed humourlessly "Trust me, from what I'm hearing I don't think anything will save him." I looked to her "How aren't you completely disgusted by the man I love. I would be completely disgusted with me. Hell, I am disgusted with me." Mulan smiled.

"We can't choose who we love." She said "Again, about your decision, the way to decide is: will you regret not picking the other option?"

With that she stood and silently moved away. I watched the sun setting. It was a beautiful sight, oranges, yellows and pinks splattered across the sky, yet it didn't compare to the countless rises and sets I'd seen back home.

Home. After all this time, that monstrous place was still home to me. I don't think anyplace else could be.

Everyone had left, save for myself, Neal, Robin and his toddler. Rolan ambled up to me and hugged my legs. I smiled and lifted him onto my lap, bumping my knee, causing him to giggle.

"He's all I have!" Robin was yelling "How do I know for certain he won't be harmed?"

"I've dealt with it before. All your boy needs to do is summon it and I'll take it from there. I'll be the one going to Neverland, not him."

"But there still is a chance-"

"He'll be completely safe." I said, standing up whilst cradling the boy in my arms. Both men looked to me "He's a child, and no matter what Neverland has become, the energy, fuel if you must, it requires come from the dreams and beliefs of children. The shadow would never do anything to harm a source for power."

My words seemed to have a calming effect on the archer. He nodded his head.

"You get once chance."

"That's all he'll need."

…

It was a cold night. I stood close to the lit candles and yet I couldn't help but shiver. I changed out of my jeans and into a pair of Mulan's tights. Embarrassing, I know, but the ends had to be shortened due to my lack of limb length. There was nothing to be done about my mid-thigh green cotton t shirt, but the colour was good enough for camouflage. To be honest, I was just very, very relieved for my black jacket and boots- no way I'd survive Neverland otherwise.

Once again, I readjusted my satchel strap, swapping it over to my other shoulder. I reached into it and fingered a blade I always kept hidden in there in case of any attack I may encounter.

Mulan reentered, sword ready. She reminded us of the game plan again, making sure everyone was in position.

"Okay, Roland, things may get loud and a little harsh but I promise you, you're going to be alright, yeah? No harm will come to you." It seemed as if he was trying to reassure himself rather than his son. The archer kissed the top of the toddler's head and locked eyes with me. I could do no more than smile and nod t reassure him.

Setting the boy down at the window, Robin kneeled next to him.

"Do you remember what to say?" The little boy nodded.

"Yeah, I say I-"

"No!" we all cried, hushing him.

"Not yet kid." I said.

"Okay everybody, places." Neal and I hid behind a sofa, ready to pounce when ready.

"Okay, Roland, _now_."

Looking up at the bright moon, Roland stood to attention. It was adorobale seeing him standing there like a little soldier.

"I believe." He called out.

An eerie silence fell upon us. Everything was still, almost as if our abilities to hear and move were taken away. Then, the window burst open.

First, wind rushed in, extinguishing the candles, leaving only the light of the moon to aid our sight. Robin rushed to his son and grabbed him just as the black silhouette glided into the room.

My breath caught in my throat. I never believed I would ever see it again. It took me moments to realise it had the toddler's hand in its grasp. Without thinking, I had stood up. I willed the monster away with my mind, and pushed as hard as I could. It seemed I still had it in me. The shadow let out a screech and let go of the boy and twisted its head around, searching.

I stepped out from behind the sofa. The glowing orbs that replaced eyes snapped to me.

_You_.

The echoing male whisper in my head startled me. I hadn't had my mind breached in a long time.

"Yeah, me." I answered out loud.

_Well, well, well. Look who's finally come back_. I could hear the smile in it's whispers as it floated barely three inches from me.

"Kat?" Neal had stepped out as well. The shadow turned its gaze to him, then back at me. It growled in my head and reared back.

"Neal, run!" I cried upon realising its attempt to escape. The man clambered forward and practically stumbled out the window, almost like a scene in a children's cartoon. For a moment, all I could think was that he didn't make it. My eyes widened in fear, no one said a word.

Then, with a _woosh_, the shadow was up and flying away as fast as it could. To my relief, Neal was clutching its ankle. Even from a distance, I could see that that stupid entity was not having the best of times. Serve it right.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Feeling a gaze on my left, I found Mulan looking at me. She let out a sigh and walked towards me.

"No regrets?" she asked.

A simple question, one that I was certain up until that moment I could answer with again, you only miss something when you loose it. In this case, a chance to go home.

"No." I answered with a smile after a beat. I knew she knew I was lying but I didn't give a damn at the moment, and she didn't press. We walked back to Aurora's palace in silence.

It gave me time to think about my decision. Maybe it was for the best, I kept reminding myself. Neverland's change changed me. Leaving, while it was like ripping out my soul, put me back on track. Magic, dark magic, was my drug.

Neverland was my supplier.

We got back to the castle with no obstacles other than my sudden lack of stamina. I was lead to a spare guest room to spend the night in. I'd figure out how to get back to Storybrooke the next day. I kicked of my boots. As they thumped loudly when they landed in some corner, I sat at the edge of the bed.

Bracing my hands against my thighs, I sighed. Dipping my head down, I let my hair curtain my face, the light of the moon shining from the window next to me creating contrasting white highlights on my dark curls.

Straightening, I rubbed my hands over my face then pulled them away and examined my nails. Yes, what a girl I am. At least they didn't look to bad- I could only imagine what _I _looked like. I lost an internal debate to freshen up in the bathroom. I was going to sleep. I couldn't freshen up tomorrow, right?

Nope, not right.

Not right at all.

I was just dozing of into a nice, peaceful slumber when I felt the cold wind tickling my skin. I knew that feeling well. Hell, I experienced it just hours ago.

"What do you want?" I whispered angrily to the black entity hovering at the foot of my bed.

_That was some nasty trick you pulled on him back there_.

I tensed, recognising the voice. It was _her_.

"What are you doing here?" I cried-whispered frantically, my voice beginning to raise volumes.

_Not so loud, dear. You wouldn't want your friends waking, do we?_

Maybe I did.

As if reading my thoughts, a cold chuckle resounded through my mind.

_I wouldn't do that if I were you. They are no match for me and you know it._

She was right. If they thought Pan's shadow was strong, they'd have another thing coming with _her_.

_-Fine. What do you want?_

_Now, now, Tigerlily, do you understand how long I've been searching for you?_

_-I don't answer to that name anymore. And no I don't, no don't tell me because I don't care. You know what? Why don't you just get your filthy arse back to where you came from and leave me the hell alone?_

_**Don't be rude**__._ I was startled by the anger, and almost fearful. Yet, I made sure to keep a composed face. _This is for your own good, _she continued,_ it's time for you to come home._

With that, she took a hold on my arm and I felt the coldness seeping into my body. I yanked my hand away.

_-Leave me the _fuck_ alone_! I yelled at her. She reared back and scowled.

_You know I am not the type for violence as persuasion, but you leave me no choice._

Gliding forward she placed her palms on my temples, the iciness paralyzing me temporarily.

She transported my mind to a different room in the castle. I recognised it as Mulan's. She was asleep, peacefully on her bed, completely unaware of the shadow, Pan's shadow, hovering inches above her.

_-No, leave her alone!_ I cried out. It looked to me, eyes gleaming dangerously as it reached forward and began ripping something away from the warrior's body: her shadow.

She was unaware and only made a sound of discomfort before going back to sleep. I watched, helplessly.

-_Please._

_Then come back with me._

I knew I had no other choice. I fought my way to say no, to deny whatever feelings I felt for that place, for its inhabitants. Feeling years and years of cold turkey, effort and pain drain away, my shoulders slumped.

Transported back to reality, I opened my eyes and glared and the brilliant gold of her eyes.

"I hate you." She laughed.

_I know_, she answered before taking my hand.

She floated upwards, pulling me up just as easy. Moments later, we were cruising over acres of forest.

"I couldn't even get my shoes!" I yelled over the loud wind.

_When have _you_ ever needed shoes at home?_

My fingers brushed over my face. I drew my hand away upon feeling wetness: my tears.

I wasn't even there yet, and I was already becoming a snivelling mess.

Neverland was going to kill me, and boy did I know it.

…

Rather unceremoniously, I was dropped into one of the many forests. Landing painfully on my arse, I glared at the smirking shadow that floated above the ground next to me.

_-Even after so long, you're a bitch_

_But won't that mean that y-_

_-Go to hell. Now what?_

_What? _She asked innocently, deepening my frown even more

_-What am I supposed to do now? _I watched in surprise as she began to take off_ –You dump me here and now you're just gonna fucking leave?_

_You need to get used to home again. Don't worry I'll be back once I attend to a few matters._

_-A few matters? _

But she'd already left.

"What?" I asked myself. I barely had time to recover when I heard male voices and then footsteps head in my direction. "Shit." I bit out before removing my jacket. I brushed over the strap of my satchel and relief flooded through me. I'd forgotten that I hadn't taken it off, thank god. There were things in there I don't think I could live without.

Hurriedly, I dead-knotted the jacket over my nose and mouth in a feeble attempt to disguise myself.

Two teenagers entered the clearing I was in. They regarded me with surprise. I didn't recognise them- they were probably brought here after I was gone. The older one, about sixteen, took action first and I found myself on my knees, hands twisted behind my back.

Deciding that element of surprise was the best form of offence based on my size compared to theirs, I resigned to scrunching up my face and beginning to bawl.

"Uh…I think she's crying…" the younger boy said. He held a spear in his hand, but it was obvious the rookie didn't know what he was doing.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." _Bully,_ I retorted in my head.

"I-uh, do we- do we take her back to Pan?"

At the sound of his name, my chest restricted. Emotions began taking over. Anger, hate, anticipation and anxiety began to overwhelm me and my mind began to fog. I could hear Bully chuckle vaguely above me.

"I see you've heard of Pan." He said snidely. He paused "Let's just wait 'til our shift is over. I can't be bothered to walk back to camp and come back."

"Is- is that really a good-"

"Who's in charge here?" the Bully replied menacingly. Rookie cowered and nodded before walking to me.

Gently, he helped me to my feet and set me down next to a tree. Fishing out some rope from his oversized cloak he began tying me too it. Damn it.

"I'm guessing you're still new." I stated. He looked up at me in surprise "Don't worry. I don't want to hurt _you_. That bully on the other hand." I added glaring at Bully, who was admiring his bow like it was the most beautiful thing on the planet.

"I-I'm sorry." It was my turn to look at the kid in surprise. His eyes were wide, worried. His voice was young, barely at puberty. I felt bad for him.

"Because you have me tied to a tree?" I answered. He nodded "Don't say sorry. You're in Neverland now, by your own free will. You have to take ownership for that and accept it, even if it wasn't what you thought it would be." I exhaled "Who knows, you may come to like it here one day. But the first rule: don't say sorry."

Rookie left and gave me time to work on the ropes. I was horrible at knots but this boy really was a newbie. With a little squirming and (ha, ha) belief, I'd worked my way out. Silently, I stood up and looked around for any type of weapon I could use. There was only a small branch at my disposal, but it'd have to do.

Creeping up behind Bully, who was now looking, very bored might I add, into the distance, I raised my stick. As much as I'd like to have lengthened his beating for the complete git he was being, I was short on time, and his screams wouldn't have gone well. Fortunately for him, he was out with a groan.

"Stop!" I heard Rookie say, not to me, as Bully slumped to the ground. The thump of his fall made the younger Lost One turn his head. He looked at me, free brandishing a weapon, and at his colleague K.O'ed on the ground. He seemed to think I wasn't the most important business right now, because he ignored me and looked back to what he was ordering seconds earlier.

My gaze followed his and my eyes widened.

Well, shit.

This kid wasn't going to last. Not when his opponent was Rumple-fucking-stiltskin.

**Wooo chapter two. Yes, yes I know, no Pan yet, but hold yer horses, he'll be there soon, don't you worry. I miss him too.**

**Anywho, the fun starts next chapter (maybe the one after, up to you)**

**Leave a review and tell me if you loved/hated it, and any ideas you may have. I love hearing what you guys think :D**

**-Ash :)**

**PS: Isabel, continue your stories, will you? Lazy much?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another quite long chapter :D**

**Thanks to lially, KreativeGirl, The Shipping Master, FireXX, justwonderingwhoiam and all my guest reviewers for the lovely reviews and feedback**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

I must admit that I did not recognise Rumplestiltskin for the life of me. I was used to seeing Mr Gold in a well cut suit and walking stick, or the Dark One with his glitter, bright eyes, funky hair and more glitter. I was, in short, fairly confused, to be honest, about this new get up. It was almost a modern version of his Enchanted Forest costume. I mash-up between the Earth and Forest realms. I am unashamed to say that I missed the glitter.

With a majestic bravado reserved only for the Dark One, Rumplestiltskin raised a fist with an inhale. I took notice of the pink fog clouding his hand and immediately stepped forward.

"No! Wait, don't!" I cried. Caught of guard, his fist dropped and the magic diffused into the air. Taking advantage of the lack of focus between the two of us, Rookie charged for the man in front of him.

Regaining my senses, I leapt forward and grabbed the kid by the hood of his coat. Yanking him back, I cringed as I heard him chock. His hands reached for the strings that tied his cloak which were now cutting of his air supply. I let him go, but spun him around. Taking a page from his book, I used his momentary incapacitation to send a kick to his gut. It took the wind outta him and he lost consciousness through the fall.

I felt horrible for what I'd just done to a little boy, who was innocent at that. I couldn't worry about that though because I'd just found myself pinned to a tree by a very powerful, magical person.

"Now why would you distract me only to save me?"

"I-"

"You're working for Pan aren't you?"

"I-"  
"Well, dearie, you can tell him to-"

"_Hey_!" The Dark One kept his grip on my neck but we both looked to the new voice. _Neal_. Thank god he was safe.

"_Bae_?" The Dark One was so quiet I almost didn't catch him. All of a sudden, I felt the wind rushing back into my lungs as I slumped down the tree.

I felt incredibly fatigued and I coughed in between desperate gasps for air. I watched as Rumplestiltskin held Neal up against another tree and began yelling something about him not being real.

_Someone has a fetish for trees_, I thought and retched at the thought. It didn't help with the breathing problem and I hacked a few more unfeminine coughs. I caught the name Belle in the Dark One's rant and anger rushed through me as I remembered how he stole her away from us and her family.

Fuelled by emotions, I caught my strength and rose before biting back my fury. I reminded myself that he was Neal's father and that we were all on the same side. Kind off.

"What the hell did you do to these kids?" Neal caught my eye "Kat, did he do anything to you?"

"No." I answered eyeing the Dark One warily "I did that."

"Who are you, anyway?" the elder man asked me, distrust clear on his features.

"She came through the portal with me. If it weren't for her, I'd be dead." Neal added shooting me a grateful smile.

I thanked him silently for that. He didn't have to throw in that last bit, but he did to gain his father's trust. Rumplestiltskin eyed me.

"I haven't seen you around much."

"That's 'cause I kept to my own back in Storybrooke. Besides, deals aren't my thing." I answered.

"Well then, why are you here?"

"Yeah, Kat, I thought you didn't want to come back, not that I blame you."

"You were here before?" I caught something dangerous flash through the Dark One's eyes. I stepped back, hands raised.

"The shadow came back, pissed off that we tricked it. So it took me here as revenge."

I understood that I told a half-truth, and yes I felt sick about it. Yes, _a_ shadow brought me back; I just didn't supply which, and was it revenge? Even I didn't know.

"As for my time here before," I continued, eyeing Rumplestiltskin, ready to run when need be "I'm much older than I look. I lived here long before you or Neal showed up. When I lived here Neverland was a land of dreams and happiness, sorry for the clichés."

"And why would I believe you?"

"I am a native here. I was born here, raised here and I know this island inside out. Yes I know this doesn't help my case, but if you watched the Earth realm's movie adaptation of my life- I wasn't given any spoken roles, but I _was_ there."

"Who were you known as?" Rumplestiltskin asked. I sighed.

"My name here is Tigerlily." I may as well have told the truth. I wanted to be on their side, anyway. "But I now refer to myself as Kat."

Rumplestiltskin stalked up to me until he was barely inches from my face. I honestly didn't understand what it was about me, other than my stunning charisma, that gave people, or _things_, the urge to burst right through the apparently non-existent walls of my personal space bubble.

"You have magic within you." I glared at him.

"Not anymore, I don't." I answered, evenly.

"Maybe, dearie." He said, cocking his head to the side "But soon enough, you'll be welcoming it right back, and when you do, if you ever lay a finger of harm to my son-"

"Okay, Papa, enough."

Reeling back, The Dark One lowered his finger and turned away. I let out the breath I was holding.

"Stop terrorisi-"

"No, Neal, it's okay." I answered, avoiding his gaze and his father's glare.

For all I knew, the Dark One was right.

"Look, you two better go, find a way to get Henry back from Pan."

"Wait, you're not coming with us?"

I remembered the stupid fabric covering my face and yanked it down under my chin.

"Yeah," I said nodding to the two boys "Pan'll know by now that the two of you are here. It's best they catch at least one prisoner."

"She may be double crossing us, son."

"I'm not." I insisted heatedly "If you leave them here, they'll be punished. You both claim to have been here so you know Pan's ruthlessness when things aren't done."

I had them there. As low a priority the two unconscious boys at my feet were, I knew they wouldn't send them to their deaths.

"But you'll just…sacrifice yourself?" Rumple said with a flick of his hand and shake of his head.

"I'm not. It's smart. I get to their camp, be their prisoner. Pan may recognise me, he may not- either way, I'll definitely be a prisoner…at their camp. Which is where Henry would be. The kid knows me- hell I babysat him from the time he was five; I don't want to see him harmed anymore than you do. There is also the comfort he will get to have a familiar face around." I pointed out.

The men nodded, accepting defeat.

"Okay then." Neal said, bending down to retrieve Rookie' spear.

"No, don't take that, take the bow and arrow."

"Why?" he asked, brows furrowed.

"The older one will handle punishment better. He's also a dick and I don't like him."

Reason enough, Neal swapped the spear for the bow.

"Two last things." I added, stopping them in their tracks.

"What is it now, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin asked quietly.

"First, is that I need Neal to punch me."

"_What_?"

"Oh come on- a dark assailant attacks us, and we're all knocked out but not a single scratch on me? Just _punch_ me."

"No-"

"_Neal!_" I cried, exasperated.

Needless to say, it took a lot of persuading to convince Neal that I was no fifteen (maybe sixteen) year old girl and that I could take a punch. In the end, he reared his arm back and got me on the cheek.

He even managed to cut skin.

"Good job." I said, inspecting the wound with my fingers. It stung, but eh. "Mr. Gold, I know Pan will figure out who I am soon enough, but I'd rather it not be anytime today."

"And why is that?"

"When you are forced to reconcile with someone- anyone- from your past, wouldn't you want time to gather yourself instead of being thrown into it?"

"What do you need?" he asked.

I retied the jacket over my face. I was beginning to hate the constriction I felt with the fabric over my mouth. It would be over soon enough, I guessed.

"I want you to make this knot impossible to untie other than me."

"I could just change your appearance." I sighed.

"I'd rather not have that much magic placed upon me."

With a nod, Rumple waved his fingers. We tested the spell out. Neal couldn't for the life of him budge the knot, but it practically undid itself in my hands.

"I fear it may not be enough, knowing Pan." The Dark One admitted. He stepped to me, again, and raised his hands to my forehead before taking them away.

"What did you do?" I asked, unsure. I didn't feel any different.

"Nothing." Rumplestiltskin said as he walked away. Neal followed after throwing me a tight smile "Your eyes are just green now, nothing you can't take away if you want to."

_Shit_. Was that really necessary? I sighed before checking my essentials. I pulled out a little silver cone and traced its dimples in my hands. I refused to part with it, even though the one who gave it to me betrayed me in the worst way possible. I didn't understand what it was about him that just strung me along for each and every ride.

I heard footsteps and hastily replaced the little souvenier. I dropped to the ground, gracelessly, and shut my eyes. It took everything for me to not tense when I heard the footsteps' owner speak.

"What the hell?"

The accent was distinct, there were few others who spoke like him. I could imagine him, even behind closed lids, the casual way his club was swung over his shoulder, his relaxed stance, the hood hiding his blonde hair.

Giving my acting a little go, groaned as I felt myself getting picked up. Felix gave no indication of knowing it was me either because he hadn't realised or because he knew, and therefore knew I was not unconscious and didn't want to mention that. I was pretty sure the former was more believable. He didn't make a move to remove my jacket from my face. I half wish I hadn't done that. The cold air was biting and I tried not to shiver. I wasn't even sure what I'd accomplish- Pan…Peter- would figure it out.

We walked for what seemed like hours, until finally the sounds of boys cheering and shouting reached my ears. Felix readjusted me and began moving faster. The cheering got louder and louder and heat from what was obviously the campfire caressed me. I felt the Lost One shove through his other companions then stop very near the heat of the fire.

That's when I felt a surge of power I knew too well. I felt it- him- getting closer, and my body was itching to scramble out of Felix's grasp and into his heat.

"What? I know that look- what- who the hell is that?"

My mind didn't register that he hadn't known I was here- I was brought here without Pan's consent. All my mind would process was the sound of his voice. He spoke in the same, impatient manner he always did, but I his voice- it was different, to say the least. More grown up. I laughed internally.

Peter Pan: all grown up- that'd cause a riot.

"Baelfire." Felix admitted, readjusting me again "He got away."

"Well why didn't you get him back?"

"I couldn't," Felix answered, almost desperately "but I followed his trail and found two of centuries knocked out…along with her. There was also traces of magic on the girl."

_Fuck_.

"The Dark One?"

_Double fuck_.

"So, father and son have been reunited."

"They'll be here for the boy. We have to move him somewhere safe."

_Triple fuck_.

"Now, now Felix, where's your sense of adventure?" I heard the smirk in his voice "Why would we end the party when the real fun is just beginning?"

"What about the girl?"

I perked up, wanting to know of my fate.

"Yes, what _will _we do with you?" Pan murmured softly, walking around Felix before lifting the hair out of my face. His cool fingers brushed my forehead and I the rush of magic almost knocked me out for real.

"If the Dark One used magic on her, she's working against him, isn't she?"

Peter chuckled "Set her down for me, mate." Felix lowered me onto the ground gently. Fingers brushed over my face, brushing stray hairs away "There we go," he murmured gently "Well, Felix, it would be that precisely. But in this case, he's given her a bit of protection." He tugged on my jacket.

"This covers her identity. They're working together, aren't you?" I was taken aback when he directed the question at me, but I refused to budge.

"Come on, love, we both know you're wide awake there."

Opening my eyes with resignation, I took in the view in front of me. When I had left, Peter was no longer a boy, that much was certain. But now…he still had his boyish features- the lanky body, messy hair, bright eyes- but something about him seemed almost _old_.

Yet my heart skipped beats looking at him. The cute boy I left had grown not quite into a man, but something incredibly close.

And incredibly handsome.

"Now, love, why would Rumple have you hide your identity?" he asked casually as he helped me up.

Refusing to speak, I looked at my hands in my lap, still trying to process everything that was happening around me.

"Is this proving to be a problem?" Peter asked, toying with the ends of my jacket. He leaned in "Why don't you just take it off?" he whispered against my ear. I couldn't help the shiver that rocked through me. He pulled away with a smirk and merely laughed when he caught my glare.

"We can do this _all _night long. We can even make it into a little _game_." He continued. I felt him crouch behind me. I flinched when his hands touched either side of my neck. He pulled my hair behind me and began toying with it.

I found my voice again, but didn't open my mouth. I did, however, steal a glance to Henry, who was looking at us curiously.

"She's here to save Henry." Felix said immediately. I shot a scowl to him "I bet she's working with The Dark One and company on their little rescue mission."

A strong gust of wind blew through the campsite, extinguishing the roaring flames of the bonfire. The boys dancing around it dropped like puppets with broken strings to the ground. All around the three of us, including Henry, fell to the ground one by one. Whatever magic was cast unsurprisingly didn't affect me, but as I watched Felix slump forwards I realised it wasn't Peter who caused it. Thinking fast, I looked up, fluttered my lids shut and fell forwards.

Not my best plan. It would've been easier trying not to move facing upwards than trying not to eat dirt as I planted myself on the soil in front of me.

"We have a guest!" Peter called out to his sleeping followers. He had gotten up swiftly and now his feet were directly next to my head. "One who knows how much I like guessing games."

He moved away from me, stepping further to the edge of the circular site "Who could it be? I guess, the Dark One."

Unable to see anything, I was unsure if Rumplestiltskin was actually in the picture or not. "Come to save Henry, have you laddie? How _exciting_." Peter continued sarcastically "The Dark One, sacrificing himself for his family. Speaking of which, you can come out now Baelfire."

There was a rustling of trees.

"The name's Neal, now."

I preferred Bealfire, to be honest. Peter seemingly ignored what Neal had to say.

"I see you're up to the same tricks again. It's heart-warming seeing father and son working together."

I heard murmuring and then there was the _twang_ and _whoosh_ of an arrow released from its bow. I very nearly gasped and shut my eyes, hoping and praying-

Peter chuckled. I allowed myself a sigh of relief.

"Clever. But we've been through this before Baelfire. Have you remembered _nothing_?"

"I remember plenty," Neal answered casually "that's why I didn't coat the tip."

For a few seconds my heart stopped thinking Peter'd been nicked by Dreamshade-laced weapon. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my throat. _Shit_, I swore to myself. There was no going back, I just had to play along. Adding a few more hacking coughs and groans, I rolled myself over 'painfully' and pushed myself to a sitting position.

Looking up, I saw that all eyes had turned to me: Neal's in surprise, The Dark One's suspicious and Peter's-

He could've been surprised or not, angry, sad, hell he could've been ecstatic for all I knew. I was unused to his unreadable expression and it made me squirm as I locked onto his gaze. Who _had_ he become?

"Well, well, your little soldier's awaken. She's stronger than I thought."

Father and son regarded me silently as I pushed myself up. I looked to Henry and nodded before tilting my head to Peter. They took the hint and Neal muttered something before moving to get Henry.

"Do you really think you're saving him?" Peter called out as we were walking away. I looked back at him. He was stuck, hand to his face unmoving thanks to the blue shield created by the squid ink.

"Anyplace is better than with you."

"Really?" Peter ask, smirk evident on his face. How was it possible to be in so much control despite being _stuck_? "Why don't you ask your father."

"Guys we need to go." I hissed.

"Oh she speaks!" Peter called out "Come on, love, don't you want to hear more?"

"We don't." The Dark One answered.

"Sometimes the people we should fear most are the ones closest to us." Peter's gaze met mine once again and something flashed through them before his mask was back on. It didn't matter much to me then. I tore my eyes away.

"Wh-what does he mean?" Neal asked, exasperated.

"Don't tell me you didn't tell him."

"Tell me _what_?"

I was now curious as to what deep family secret was going on here.

"About the prophecy of course." Peter answered "He's not here to save Henry, Bae- he's here to murder him."

.oOo.

_A mermaid splashed water on the little Indian girl when she first felt the new presence. Sitting up straight she focused on that new presence, trying to figure out where it was coming from. Upon finding the location, she glanced to the older children, all of which either asleep or wandered off. Silently, she stood up and willed the island to take her to this newcomer._

_Hiding within the confines of the forest, Tigerlily watched as not one, but two figures stood up, looking dazed and confused. Both looked similar- yellow hand and thin. She'd never seen anyone with yellow hair- they were of a foreign land, but they looked human, just like she did. One of them, the smaller one, glanced around. He made a turn, and when he faced her, she shrank away, but not before catching a look at him._

_He was rather handsome, she thought, a blush forming on her cheeks. She hid away some more, even when he turned back to her friend._

"_We're here, Felix. Neverland. We're free." The other boy frowned._

"_I dunno, Peter." He answered, scratching the back of his neck "How do we get supplies and what about food, water, shelter?" The boy Peter grinned._

"_It's _Neverland_- all we need to do is believe, and we have it!" he explained, demonstrating. He shut his eyes and something big and triangular appeared on his hand. Tiger stepped forward, curios. When Peter opened his eyes, he licked his lips and took a bite. Never seeing food like that before, she stepped even closer, not realising she was in full view._

"_Peter," the taller boy, Felix, hissed._

"_What?" Peter asked irritably, his mouth full of the foreign food. There were brownish remnants left around his mouth. Felix pointed to Tiger, who started in surprise. Peter looked to, and swallowed his mouthful with a large gulp._

_Tiger made a move to run._

"_Wait!" Peter yelled, stopping her. She looked at him, fearful, but curiousity won out._

"_I'm Peter."_

"_I know, I heard." She answered "And you're Felix." The taller blonde narrowed his eyes suspiciously._

"_What's your name?" Peter asked._

"_Tigerlily."_

"_Like the flower?" Tiger shrugged. She'd never heard of a flower with her namesake._

"_Where're you from, Tigerlily?"_

"_Neverland." She answered simply._

"_People _live _here?" Felix asked, surprised. Tiger nodded._

"_I was born here." She said, grinning proudly "My Papa says I was the first. But I have older friends. I'm still the youngest here."_

"_I _told _you, Felix, I _told _you!"_

"_You aren't from Neverland."_

"_We aren't." Felix answered curtly._

"_No need to be grumpy." Tiger retorted before turning on her heel._

"_Wait! Where're you going?"_

"_To see the mermaids again." She hesitated "Do you wanna come?"_

_Peter cried out "Yes!" enthusiastically right as Felix said "No." however the smaller boy won and they both followed the girl back into the forest, Felix muttering to himself the whole way._

.oOo.

It was me who forced the two men out of their stupor and forced them into the woods. At first leading the way seemed a bad idea as I hadn't been here in….a long time, but as I began taking my first steps, it was like I'd been here just last week. We barrelled through trees and tripped over roots and shrubs and god knows what else for a few minutes. Finally, after a few scratches, we made it into another clearing hidden away by deep undergrowth.

"We're on the other side of the island. We should be fine for the time being." I gasped, out of breath.

Neal placed Henry down gently before rounding on his father.

"What the hell was Pan talking about? Why did he say you were here to murder Henry?"

"I don't know, to drive a wedge between us." His father answered weakly.

"No, this has to do with earlier when you thought I was a hallucination." _Hallucination? What was the Dark One smoking?_ "You said you had to do the right thing and save me- what did you mean?"

"Baelfire." The Dark One said, throwing his arms out.

"_It's Neal, now _tell_ me what I need to know_."

I'd never thought I'd see the day where Rumplestiltskin was scared. As unreal that idea was, there was one evident look on his face just then: fear. I could see he was terrified of loosing his son. The moment was private and I felt intrusive, so I moved over to Henry, who lying still stone cold.

Neal and his father spoke quietly for a few moments but I managed to catch words like 'seer', 'boy' and 'undoing'. It wasn't hard to put two and two together. Examining Henry, I realised the spell used was incredibly strong and then trying to wake him now would leave on too many consequences. However, I knew he'd be out for at least a couple hours, but we didn't actually have that much time.

Henry was resting peacefully it seemed. His little boy features pulled into a soft sleeping child. Lucky boy, I figured as I looked at the two men fighting behind me.

"I'm doing the right thing, now. Bae, I won't lie to you- self preservation has always been a nasty habit of mine, but I've come here to break it, to save your son even if it means sacrificing myself."

I would be one of the last people to trust anyone, let alone Rumplestiltskin yet it was somehow blindingly obvious that this man actually wanted to right his wrongs for once. It was a pity Neal refused to believe him. I felt like defending the older man, but felt intrusive, so I kept my mouth shut.

"Fine, if you truly want me to trust you give me the Dark One dagger."

My head whipped up at that. The dagger? But that was the only weapon that could kill the Dark One…

"I know you have it on you."

"I hid it so that Pan wouldn't get it." Rumplestiltskin answered.

"Well un-hide it then."

"I _can't_- my shadow took it." Neal laughed.

"Your shadow, wow- you have an answer for _everything_!" he paced around a little "You know, maybe you are trying to be a better person, but that's today. What happens when we get back to Storybrooke, back to Belle, and the only thing standing in the way of your happy ending is my son?"

"I'm a changed man, son- please, have a little faith in me."

Neal walked to his father and I caught them clasping hands. I hoped they were mending things, or trying to at least when Neal walked away and moved to me. He bent down and picked up Henry. I heard the whoosh of magic and looked behind me to see the Dark One enveloped in the blue shield Peter was in just earlier.

"Bae, what're you doing?"

"Sorry Papa, but it's safer this way." He said as he walked away.

Not knowing what else to do, I followed.

…

"Look, I understand that you're mad at him and you have every right to be, but maybe we shouldn't have left him paralysed back there." Neal turned around to face me, Henry still dead to the world on his shoulders.

"Mad at him? You don't understand the things he has done to his family, Kat. This is what he deserves."

"Yes but-"

"Do you think I _wanted_ to do that to him?" he cried, rounding on me. I stepped back but levelled his gaze.

"Of course not," I answered softly "but he _is_ your father, and I believe he actually _is _ready to stay true to his word."

"Why are you so confident in me?"

I sped up to walk in line with Neal rather than follow him as the path widened.

"I've been in his position before." I answered simply "All he needs to keep going is, well, somebody to actually believe in him. Someone from his family."

"But also," I continued "he's a very powerful man on this incredibly powerful island hosting and incredibly powerful eternal youth who also has an army of well trained kids- and when I say kids, most are probably at least fifty years old. Maybe we _should_ have kept said powerful man? To you know, hide behind during an attack."

Neal chuckled at my bad attempt at humour and shook his head. We stumbled upon yet another clearing, another campsite to be exact. Since when were there even so many clearings in the forest anyway?

Neal set Henry down and crouched by the extinguished fire. He examined the camp.

"Whose camp could this be?" I wondered out loud. Neal grinned to himself.

"Emma." My eyes widened and walked around searching for any signs of them.

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

I let him get away with that answer "We'd better move on." I warned "Pan would have eyes and ears around here if you're right." Neal ignored me.

"How did you _not_ get knocked out with my father's spell?" I froze and turned to him. I debated between telling the truth or not, and decided now was not the time for lengthy back-stories.

"I-I, um, it's hard to explain." I stammered out instead. _Great lying_. Neal was about to protest when bushes and leaves rustled all around us and Lost Ones emerged from their depths.

An ambush. "I _told_ you we had to leave." I hissed to Neal as Peter and Felix joined their crew.  
"You were _so_ close Bae." Peter looked genuinely sad when he said that, but his face morphed into one of anger and disappointment "Have I thought you nothing? Don't break into a place with knowing the way _out_."

Peter's eyes were on Neal and during that time I realised I hadn't had my face covered. I don't understand why I didn't just stand there and wait for him to recognise me. All I know is that when his eyes began to shift to mine, I panicked, my chest constricted and I spun around. I stood back to back to Neal, glaring at the boys guarding us from behind as an excuse not to look at Peter.

"Well, well, the girl's taken of her disguise." Pan chuckled. Felix had picked up a still sleeping Henry and was now stood by his commander's side. I heard him taking deliberate steps closer but I felt Neal shift behind me, blocking his path.

"I _will _get my son back, no matter what it takes." Pan chuckled

"You're not getting it." Pan answered. I could hear his face scrunch up in confusion- he genuinely believed Neal and him weren't on the same page. I know I was, but it was understandable if Neal wasn't.

_It's all about the game_, I thought.

"Girl, you really seem to _know_ something about here, don't you?" Damn it, I'd spoken out loud "She's right, Neal. Your got your son, I got him _back_. It's the _game_. But that's not your problem, is it? You can't escape." His voice took a darker turn. "No one escapes Neverland without my permission."

"I did it before." There was a pause.

"Did you?" Pan asked finally "Look where you are now. It's like you never left." His tone was cruel and mocking.

"Are you saying you let me go?"

"I'm saying everyone- everyone- is right where I want them."

For some reason I felt like that last sentence was directed to me. I gulped and eyed the boys in front of me. Tall, lanky, but built. Strength would not be my forte here- I'd need speed and surprise.

A groan sounded from Henry as the kid shifted against Felix's shoulders. Everyone's eyes snapped to the squirming boy, and then to Peter, except me of course.

"Something to chew on." He told Neal "Boys, you know where to take him."

The potential opponents I'd sized up rushed forwards. By instinct I ducked past their attack and watched them ram straight into Neal's back. All three grunted from the force; one made the mistake of turning around. He wheezed clutching his gut without realised I was now directly in front of him.

"Sorry 'bout this mate." I apologised before clasping his shoulders to yank hi down while bringing my knee up. The boy let out an exaggerated howl and clutched his precious groin in his hand as he dropped to his knees. Putting him out of his misery, I gave him a final uppercut to the jaw and he was out. Stepping back, I looked around for any other opponents when I felt strong arms wrap around me: one locking around my midriff and arms, the other over my chest.

"Your hand really does _not_ need to be there." I growled.

"Too bad." came the answer. That did it. Through some manoeuvre unknown even by me, I somehow managed to get that straying arm in level with my mouth, more specifically, my teeth. I clamped down hard and immediately felt the pervert release his grip on me. I span around and caught sight of a sword in it's hilt on his waist. I yanked it out and used it's hilt to deliver a blow to his gut.

Down by his own sword. I smirked at my handiwork.

"Don't touch a girl like that." I informed the now unconscious heap of pervert.

It seemed like Neal wasn't having the best of luck. While I'd taken down two boys, Henry's father was restrained by two of his own. I tried to find a pressure point in their hold, anyway to release him, when my eyes hooked on the leader in front of my friends.

Funny thing was, it wasn't like the movies. Time didn't slow down. Not in the slightest, so it surprised me how I managed to capture every single reaction he had, frame by frame.

First came that smirk I knew (and missed, unfortunately) all too well. He probably believed me to be some random girl who'd swoon over him on first glance. If I was, I would've. But then, he tensed, straightened, and angled his body to face me before taking two steps forward. His hands clenched, his green eyes narrowed before widening to expose his whites on all sides. His mouth parted in a shocked exhale.

The intensity of the gaze made me look away, but I was strung right back into it. I found he was still looking at me. Felix, having realised his leader's pause, had followed his best friend's gaze. Other than raised eyebrows to signify surprise, he was unreadable.

I hadn't realised I had all but switched of my hearing until Neal's shouts were finally processed in my brain.

"_Kat- run_! Find Emma- tell her I'm here, I'm alive. Go, Kat, _go_!"

All I could do was blink stupidly at Neal before returning my gaze between the two blonde teens in front of him. My mind told me to run, my body refused to listen. In the end, I forced myself to take tentative steps backwards into the foliage. No one made a move to stop me.

I turned, and I ran.

.oOo.

"_This is my best friend in the whooooole of Neverland." Tiger said, indicating to the incredibly cranky girl next to her._

"_You kick me awake to show me two foreigners?" the other girl muttered angrily._

"_Come on, Kyra, don't be like that."_

_With a sigh, the older girl looked to the two new boys, and unlike Tigerlily, was unsurprised by their blonde hair and fair skin._

"_Isn't it funny how they are so pale?"_

"_Hey!" Peter cried out indignantly. Felix rolled his eyes impatiently, but found himself looking at Kyra more than he was comfortable._

"_You are off the Forest, are you not?" Kyra asked._

"_We are." Felix answered. Kyra nodded, looking wistful._

"_I have always wanted to go back." She murmured._

"_You have been there?" Felix asked, surprised._

"_For awhile before we settled here. After that I visited once or twice more, but other than that…" she trailed off, looking away._

"_I could tell you more about it if you like." Felix offered, heat rising to his cheeks. Peter sniggered and Tiger looked at him, confused._

"_I- I'd love to." Kyra answered, after a moments hesitation._

"_Peter we meet back at the beach!" Felix called before they walked away._

"_Why did you laugh at your friend?" Tiger asked._

"_He's obviously taken for your friend and that usually doesn't happen with Felix." Tiger nodded, despite not understanding what 'taken' meant in those terms. She just hoped Felix wouldn't take her best friend away but didn't want to ask because she didn't want to sound stupid in front of Peter._

"_I was hoping for a tour of the island." Tiger beamed_

"_Of course! Let's go!" she cried, yanking his arm "We're visiting Mermaid's Lagoon first," she said turning right, "no, actually Skull Rock." Peter yelped as he was tugged this way and that.  
"How about we just walk and see where we end up?" Tiger stopped and stared before breaking into a grin._

"_Great idea!"_

"_Are you ever gonna stop laughing?" Peter grumbled as they walked along the beach._

"_I'm sorry but no one has ever actually fallen into the Lagoon on their own accord. Even the mermaids were laughing too hard to try drowning you!" The memory forced another bout of giggles to escape Tiger's mouth. She tried stifling them, but her shoulders shook from the effort. Soon, it was too much and she let it out, having to stop walking._

_Sobering, she looked up to see Peter smiling at her._

"_See? Told you it was funny." She said, raising a hand to ruffle his wet hair; it ended up sticking up in spikes on top of his head. Tiger laughed again, loosing balance and falling against her companion. "Oops, sorry." She apologised, still giggling as she righted herself. Peter was still smiling._

"_Why are you smiling now?" she asked as the walked again._

"_I like your laugh." He blurted out. Both went silent as heat rushed up both their faces "I'm sorry-"_

"_Thank you." Tiger cut him off, grinning. "You got a nice smile. Don't stop smiling. In fact, you should smile more." Peter matched her grin._

"_Oi, Peter, why are you _wet_?" came a shout from the distance. The two kids looked up to see Felix and Kyra walking to them_

"_Long story." Peter muttered when they reached each other. Tiger smirked._

"_Not really. We went to Mermaid Lagoon and Peter got scared, so he decided to hop around on a boulder and fell in."_

_Everyone laughed at Peter, who magically morphed into the colour of a beetroot._

"_The clothes you have on aren't going to be helpful." Kyra pointed out._

"_We could lend them some." Tiger answered. Kyra looked thoughtful._

"_You two should come back home with us, we'll lend you something and you should be able to spend dinner as well."_

_It was settled that the two new boys would be joining them. Kyra and Felix walked some way ahead in the distance, in heated conversation, while the other two hung back._

"_Sorry for telling everyone about your fall in the Lagoon." Tiger apologised sheepishly._

"_What? Oh-oh, yeah, no, it's alright." Peter smiled. Beaming, Tiger rounded on him._

"_Promise?" she squealed, startling him._

"_Uh, yeah, of course." Peter answered. Again, she reverted back to being shy._

"_Peter?" she asked, after a beat._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are we friends?" Peter thought about it, then grinned._

"_Friends."_

**Okayyy more Pan interaction with Kat next chapter. LOOOOTTTTSSS more, so hope you stick around.**

**I love reviews, even flames, so...fire away!**

**-Ash :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to lially, koryandrs, TheShippingMaster, HalfMaskedWholeHeart and my Guest reviewers for the great reviews 3**

Blindly running through the undergrowth, I thrust my hands out in a vain attempt to keep branches and thorns form scratching at me. Neal's words rang in my head to find Emma and whatnot but I paid no attention. I couldn't, not for now at least.

Of course that was stupid and selfish. _Now_ was all I had- by running around directionless I was an open target with a big red bullseye on my back. I should have tried looking, I could've channelled them and found their whereabouts, but I didn't. Instead, I let my legs take me wherever in an attempt to escape plan. Or was it? I mean, I knew I'd get caught. Maybe I was doing this to attract more attention, so that I'd get caught faster. I was sick that way.

Being the mortal I am, my legs soon grew tired and was panting as a jogged to a stop. I was still alone in the eerily silent forest, the only light to illuminate the way was from the oversized moon overhead. Walking onwards, I realised the dirt pathway was giving way for a sand one. I followed the trail and pushed my way past the last few shrubs.

The sea air hit me hard and all of a sudden, the saltiness throwing me back. Wind picked up from offshore, shoving my knotted hair painfully behind me. I felt a stinging on my cheek and winced, bringing my fingers up to inspect whatever graze I received. The pads of my fingers came away beaded with miniscule drops of blood, nothing that should hurt so bad on its own, so it didn't surprise me when I finally felt the tears streaming down my cheeks.

Giving up, I let more freefall down my face. I couldn't stop my lips from trembling open and I soon found myself hyperventilating and gasping for air. As I tried to calm myself down, my surroundings became clear to me. I didn't know wether to laugh or cry, so apparently I tried both at the same time, and a disgusting noise ripped through my throat.

"_Really_?" I yelled to the starless night before kicking the sand before me. I dropped to my knees and found I couldn't be bothered to stand back up. Instead, I fell to my arse and pulled my knees to my chest. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I buried my face into the space I created between my chest and forearms. My sobs became dry heaves and after awhile it was just my heavy breathing and I.

But by then it was certain that luck did not exist in my vocabulary.

"Rather poetic, isn't this?" I snapped up, giving myself a painful whiplash. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled a few steps closer to the waves. "We've had a lot of firsts here, haven't we?" he continued, his tone scarily casual "We met here, for one. Do you remember?"

Resigned, I turned and met his gaze.

Cocking his head, he stepped closer, smirking. I took a step back. His eyes softened, before hardening with anger.

"Are you _scared_ of me?" he asked incredulously. Again, I didn't answer "Are you giving me the silent treatment now, love?" he placed his hand over his chest "You wound me." he said, with mock hurt.

"Stop it, please, just stop." I pleaded, shutting my eyes.

"Stop _what_?" I yelped at his sudden close proximity. I'd forgotten how he enjoyed that. His eyes sparked dangerously "What exactly am I doing?"

My hands crept up and spread themselves over his chest. The move surprised both of us. He flinched momentarily in shock. My eyes widened as I felt the new-found hardness of his chest; noticing my discovery he smirked. I pushed him away and snatched my hands back before taking another few steps.

Registering the water lapping at my ankles, I realised he was gone. And then, there were arms winding themselves around my waist, one hand brushing far too low.

With a shriek, I jumped, shoving him away.

"Is that what you teach your Lost Ones? How to be perverts?" I cried out, wrapping my own arms around myself. Peter looked genuinely confused.

"What?"

"You and your boys and your- your _touching_- " I continued, thinking about the brute I went up against not half an hour ago "I know females are a foreign concept, but-"

I blinked and he was millimetres away from me, his breath warm against my face.

"Which one of them touched you?" he hissed.

"I-I don't know-" I answered, taken aback by the sudden change in tone.

"_Tell me_ and he'll get what he deserves." I frowned.

"What, Peter, _no_- for Christ's sake, why would you _punish_ one of your own?"

"For harassing you, of course." He answered as if it were obvious.

"I never meant- look, I take it back. It's just _you_ who's the slimy git. The other guy was just trying to get me."

A pause settled between us, as Peter silently scrutinised me. I pushed back a blush at his intense stare.

He was no more like the little blonde boy I was friends with. If anything, he was even more like the evil man he grew to become.

He disappeared and this time I was ready fro him. Feeling his presence behind me, I whirled around, but for the life of me, I don't know why I stayed where I was, allowing the uncomfortably close proximity. He raised his hand and I flinched, earning me a raised eyebrow. With a finger, he traced the side of my face almost carefully. His eyes followed his finger until it dropped of my jaw and then he raised them back up to meet mine.

"I don't understand why you thought it was a good idea to try disguise yourself." He stated softly "Poorly used magic, at that. Don't you think I would've recognised you from the moment Felix dragged you into camp?"

"You recognised me from the start?" I asked. Why didn't he say anything, then?

"So she speaks."

His gentle tone scared me but was comforting at the same time. I felt like I was a wild animal trying to be tamed, and if I was, maybe it was working.

"I didn't at first, but I had my suspicions. They were confirmed right before you decided to bound of back there." He raised his hands again and snapped his fingers near my head "There." He said contently "I preferred them black anyway." He hummed. Realising he was talking about my eyes, I lifted a hand to my own temple.

"Dark brown." I murmured.

"Hmm?"

"My eyes are dark brown." Peter chuckled.

"Still _so_ very feisty," he chuckled. His arm wrapped around my waist again, this time almost tentatively. I allowed it to stay there even as it steered my body flush against his. Peter's warmth surrounded me, having the same effect as squid ink had had on him much earlier. His right palm rested against my cheek and I relaxed, shutting my eyes as I leaned into his carress. His thumb rubbed soothing circles on my dry-tear-stained face. His forehead touched mine, or noses almost met, out breath mingled in the small void between our mouths.

"I've missed you, pet." His lips tugging at the corners "My little Tiger."

Something snapped inside and I came to my senses, suddenly suffocated by our proximity. I shoved him and he stumbled back, mainly dude to surprise rather than strength.

"No, no get away from me. Get the _fuck_ away from me." I chanted over and over, glaring, probably manically, at him. Whatever softness he'd had when he'd opened up to me vanished, and the Peter everyone knew resurfaced. His mouth curled downwards into a sneer. Raising an eyebrow, he placed his hand on his hips.

"Now, now, love, we were just having a moment there." He reprimanded. I glared at him. I tired to come up with a smart remark but settled with "Fuck you." He grinned, but one that did nothing to lessen the anger in his eyes "Language, pet, language."

I looked away, the adrenaline beginning to wash away, leaving me fatigued. "What did you do to Neal, Peter? Don't hurt him."

"Why do you care about Baelfire?" His voice was a whisper against my neck.

Note to self: don't look away from Peter or he'll be in your face within seconds.

"Since you decided to kidnap his _son_." I responded angrily "I mean, come on, Peter, what the hell? You've done some shit things in you life, but _kidnapping_? This is _Neverland_- you don't _steal_ children from their homes!"

In a flash, my wrists were trapped in his hands. He yanked me towards him; I was forced to brace myself against him I found my hands splayed across his chest again. His fingers remained locked around my wrists.

"And who are you too say what Neverland is? You weren't here to witness the change."

"Who's fault was _that_?" I cried, suddenly overwhelmed as a few memories assaulted me.

The wind died, and therefore the waves ceased breaking on the shore. Wildlife went silent.

Everything just...stopped.

Peter dropped my hands like they'd burned him and recoiled, pacing back a few steps. It looked like I'd ripped his heart out and slapped him in the face with it. Despite my anger at him, which was still very much there, I was worried, not for myself, but for him.

Hesitating, I bit my lip.

"Peter?" I called out, tentatively stepping forward. He looked to me, sliding his mask back on. He smirked.

"Love, I believe it's time you met the family."

He was by my side again; I felt a surge of pain through my left shoulder, and then we weren't on the beach anymore.

…

_Smelling of sweat and blood- both animal and human, Tiger sighed in relief when she barged into her tent. Finally after a long hunt, she could take of her gear, wash up, relax her aching muscles and-_

"_Oh _guys_, come on!" she cried, dropping her weapons to shield her eyes. If her voice had no effect on the couple on one of the beds, the clashing of metal and wood onto the ground did "Honestly, every hour of the day and night while others _actually_ do work around here." She stepped over her pile of weapons and made a beeline for her bed "Seriously, I don't care how naked you two are, I'm opening my eyes in three, two-"_

"_No need to be dramatic, Tigerlily." Kyra said. Tiger opened her eyes in time to catch her best friend rolling her eyes from her position on the mattress under the smirking blonde._

"_I have the right to be when my best friend is snogging her sorry excuse for a partner like it's the last minute of their lives, you know, while there are others actually trying to find food. Felix, weren't you on hunting duty today?" Felix smirked._

"_I called in a few favours." Tiger shook her head at him. She unlaced her boots and put them away. When she turned back around, the couple were back to eating each other._

"_I haven't even left the bloody room yet!" she cried, exasperated. She raised her arms and let them drop._

"_Would you like to join?" Felix asked, smirking and waggling his eyebrows at her as she shed of her coat. Smirking, Tiger nodded, to the couple's surprise._

"_You know what? I think I do." She said, walking up to them. Wrapping her arms around their necks, she pulled them into a hug "Smell the scent of the _real_ worker you lazy pieces of arse."_

_Disgusted noises filling the room, Tigerlily was shoved away, giggling._

"_That's just nasty, Tiger." Kyra complained._

"_Whatever." She responded "Stay off my bed, you two."_

"_It was an accident!" Kyra yelled._

"_I don't care- it's unsanitary and Felix is…just _no_!"_

"_No promises!" Felix yelled in retaliation._

"_Bastard!" Tiger yelled back._

_Peter was leaning against a neighbouring tree when Tiger left her tent. She caught his gaze and shuddered at him, receiving a laugh in response. _

"_Again?"_

"_What do you think? It's disgusting- at this rate they'll just procreate a new generation for us." Peter shuddered and looked at her._

"_Mini-Felixes." They said together before bursting out laughing._

"_Are you hungry?"_

"_Starving, but I don't think I can stomach meat today. Too much hunting." Tiger answered. With that, they made their way to their usual beach._

_Tiger smiled to herself, liking the fact that they'd dubbed where they first met as 'theirs'. It was nice to have something of her own to share- it was private and made it seem special._

"_What's got you all smiley."_

"_Your stupid face." She retorted "It's so hideous, it's hilarious." Of course, she meant the exact opposite, but she wasn't going to tell him that._

"_I'm wounded, pet. Ouch." Peter answered, placing a hand over his heart._

_They found the tree they climbed at the edge of the beach. It was an old one, with a thick trunk and long, full branches. Peter climbed first, settling on one of the studier branches, straddling it with his legs. Tiger followed and sat where the branch met the trunk, leaning against the latter and swung both her legs of the same direction and faced the beach. Peter swivelled around and ended up with his head on her lap as he lay on the branch, one knee bent over the other, one foot flat whilst the other tickled the leaves above him._

_Sitting in companiable silence, the two watched the sunset. The blue waters was now a dark orange as the sun kissed the horizon._

"_Tiger?"_

"_Mmm?"_

"_This is a lovely moment-"_

"_Mmm."_

"_But your hair is in my face."_

_Tiger snapped back to her senses and looked down at Peter. She'd let her hair grow over the years, and they'd never had the problem before, but he was right. The tips of her hair were tickling his nose and eyes. Grinning, she tilted her head to the left._

"_Better?" she asked, giggling as tips of her hair fell into his open mouth_

"_Ha, ha, Tiger, very funny, now stop." he protested in-between coughing._

"_And why should I?" she asked grinning_

"_Because I'm going to-" he couldn't finish his sentence, but Tiger took the hint and snapped her head and hair back just in time for Peter to let out the loudest sneeze she'd ever heard._

_Almost falling of the tree laughing, Tiger braced herself against the branch as Peter sat up and turned a one-eighty to face her with a scowl._

"_Seriously? _This _is funny?"_

"_N-No," she choked "I mean, in the who knows how many years I've been stuck with you I have never, ever heard you sneeze. Ever."_

"_Yeah, okay."_

"_It's _true_, and I'm sorry but you sound like a dying bird. And not anything cool like an eagle or something, more like one of those little sparrows we find." __She continued, laughing harder at her own joke. Noticing Peter's scowl, she stopped herself_

"_C'mon, Peter, it's funny." Upon receiving no response, she poked his arm "C'mon." she shuffled closer and leaned forward, a silly pout on her face "Don't be mad at me. _Please_?"_

_She remained still and stared at him until he broke out into a grin._

"_There's the smile I love." She grinned. His grin morphed into a smirk._

"_You love it, huh? How much?"_

"_As if, mate."_

"_Come on, pet- you made fun of me, and I'm feeling bullied. Be nice." He said, waggling his eyebrows, knowing the reaction he'd get._

"_Stop with the eyebrows! You know I can't do that." Tiger whined._

"_Back to my award-winning smile."_

"_Okay fine, it's great, lovely, nice, I could just kiss it-" a hand flew to her mouth upon realising what she just said. Where did that come from?_

"_Kiss it, huh?" Peter said, grinning. Tiger shook her head._

"_N-No, I-"_

"_Oh no, no denying, you just said it." Peter continued playfully taunting her._

"_Oh shut up."_

"_C'mon Tiger, you know you want to." He said leaning in close._

"_Shut up, Peter." She answered weakly. Peter stayed where he was, his face centimetres from hers. He cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head._

_Neither budged, and slowly the game dissolved away and real tension filled the spaces. This was serious- if they went through with this, everything would change. Tiger searched his eyes, and saw them soften- he realised it too. Their hands, which they had in front of their bodies to brace themselves, subconsciously inched towards each other's. Tiger dropped her gaze to his parted lips then back to his eyes._

_Peter made the first move, closing the space, letting their lips brush against other. His hands went to her cheek, his fingers travelled into her hair. Tiger grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled him forward, their lips colliding. He let out a surprised grunt, but recovered quickly and responded._

_Their mouths moved and glided against each other in a perfect rythmn, almost instantly. Their lips were a perfect fit. Tiger's hands left his shirt and travelled behind his neck, one wrapping around it, the other burying itself in his curls. Peter cupped one of her cheek with his palm, his thumb gliding over the skin as their lips collided again and again._

_A horn sounded in the distance forcing the couple to break apart for good. They leaned against each others foreheads and panted, breaths mingling between them. Tiger played with the hair at the nape of his neck, while Peter continued to caress her cheek. Tiger sighed, grinning. The Indian girl covered the hand on her cheek with her own. She laced her fingers through his._

"_You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Peter murmured. Tiger's grin widened._

_A second horn sounded. The couple reluctantly broke away and climbed back down._

_The walk back was silent. Peter nudged her shoulder as the strolled along before lightly lacing his fingers through hers. Tiger squeezed their clasped hands and rested her head against his upperarm. She could get used to this._

...

We stood side by side, Peter's death grip still intact, watching the Lost Ones, may whom I recognised, others new, dance and yell merrily around the bonfire. Some were of to the side playing with or without weapons, whilst others sat eating, drinking and laughing. My eyes were attracted to a small red-clad back in the sea of greens, greys and browns. Henry sat facing away from us, on his own.

Before I could do anything, my view was blocked by another body. My eyes trailed up, meeting Felix's. The taller blonde had a small smile on his scarred face.

"Princess," he greeted me with a pet name that annoyed me even when we were still friends. "I see you're home."

"Don't call me that." I retorted. Sniggering, he looked to his master.

"You were right, then, Pan. Our new prisoner really is the Princess. What are we to do with her?"

"You could let me go back to where I came from, for one." I answered "And I don't know, maybe you should throw in the kid and his family as well, you know, for old time's sake?"

My sarcasm threw Felix off a little, and maybe even Peter. I myself wasn't used to being this hostile, but what can you expect when you're captive to _these_ two of all people, and on Neverland of all realms.

"Haven't changed even the slightest, mate." I added, giving Felix a once over.

"I wasn't sure, and I still am not, Felix." Peter answered, ignoring me. He shoved me, forcing me to turn to him.

"Where _should_ we put you, hmm, love?" he asked me, eyes searching mine. I glared back, trying not to get to caught up in the hypnotising orbs.

"Wh-what's going on here?" came a curious voice. Henry. Felix looked to Peter, who shut his eyes, resigned, before reopening them and nodding. Our little moment was broken, but his hand on my shoulder reminded me that it did actually just happen. Felix looked down at the kid as he stepped to the side to let him through. Henry looked to Peter and then to me. His face broke out into an adorable grin upon recognising me.

"_Kat_?" he cried before launching himself onto me. His little hands wrapped behind my back and he buried my face into my stomach like he always did "What're you doing here?" he asked, looking up at me, dark eyes twinkling.

Grinning (his happiness is contagious) I ruffled his hair.

"Good to see you too, mate." I answered, placing my hand on his back to return the hug.

"I see the two of you have met before." Peter stated. I looked to him. His eyes were narrowed slit as he scowled, but the look vanished, replaced by his trademark smirk when Henry looked up.

"Of course we have." He beamed "she's been my babysitter for as long as I can remember since my mum was always out working late."

I snorted- yeah working late at the Sheriff's station with a certain sexy sheriff.

Who she then killed, I remembered.

"Babysitter?" Peter sniggered. Felix sniggered next to me.

"Yeah," Henry answered, unaware of their mockery to me "but she's more of an older sister." He went thoughtful, before fear etched his face "Please don't hurt her." He asked.

My heart went out to him- Henry was kidnapped and on his own, and his instinct was to protect me.

I caught Peter looking at the kid and I, his eyes unreadable.

"Don't worry, Henry," he assured soothingly. He looked to me, disguised grin playing on his lips "I wouldn't _dream_ of it."

.oOo.

_Being born on Neverland came with advantages. Tiger felt every ounce of energy and magic used, anywhere at anytime on the island. It was no surprise she woke up, gasping, in cold sweat. Eyes wide, she crept out of her tent, careful to leave Kyra snoring softly next to her. She ran as fast as she could out of the campsite and down the hill it was on, following the energy._

_Her nightmares came through when she stumbled on the two boys stood next to each other on open ground, the shadow hovering over them. Not bothering to hide herself, or even be quiet, she strode forward. The noises she made interrupted the trio- Felix and Peter whirled around in surprise; the shadow had no face to show emotion, but she still felt its presence in the back of her mind, smirking, unfathomed._

"_Get away from them." She hissed at it. It laughed in her head._

And why should I? We were merely talking.

"_It's right, Tiger- she won't hurt us." Peter answered. He walked to her, arm outstretched, as if to comfort her._

"_You _hear_ it?" she asked, beginning to panic._

_-_What do you want with them? They have done nothing- leave them be. _She hissed mentally at the entity, who merely chuckled._

"_Yeah, don't you?" Felix asked, confused. Tiger ignored him, and turned her attention back to the shadow._

"_Leave them alone." She commanded. The shadow growled in her head._

Why don't you make me?_ It hissed at her. Tiger smirked, lifting her hand. Curling her fingers, she summoned herself a ball of light. An orb began to glow bright white on her palm, encasing her fingers and wrist. She brought the light forward, aiming it at the shadow, who hissed again and flew back.  
_

You're getting stronger_, It observed._

"_I've been practising." Tiger retorted "Now leave, or I will be doing some target practise."_

_Accepting defeat, the dark silhouette glided off. She extinguished her light, fisting her hands by her sides._

_With a sigh, she looked to the boys. This had been to easy. It wasn't the last they'd see her. _

"_I trust you two," she started "so I will leave what the three of you were chatting about to yourselves. Just promise me you won't talk to it again."_

"_What's so bad about her? She's just a shadow."  
"It's and _it_, not a _she_." Tiger corrected Felix. She sighed. "It's a long story."_

"_We have time." Tiger was astonished by the firmness in Peter's tone. She could here the underlying command in his voice, but let it go._

"_Neverland is a land of dreams, belief and magic. It's all things good, but that's not how nature is. For every good there must be a bad. I am the first born on this land, and so I have the magic of Neverland, that much you know, and that's a good thing as well. So, you can see, there is a shortage of bad." she paused, looking away._

"_Go on." Peter pressed, frowning._

"_Maybe you shouldn't if you don't want to, it's-"_

"_No, I want to know- Tiger, what is it?" Peter pressed, cutting of his friend in earnest. He stepped closer, gripping Tiger's shoulders almost painfully._

"_This land needed bad, and the magic I had in me when I was younger, it was- it was uncontrollable. It was also insanely dark magic. I don't remember what it was exactly, but we did something to take it away because I couldn't control it." She took a breath "when I was seven, I almost killed my father, and that was the last straw." Peter urged her continue, silently, though his eyes had softened in sympathy. Felix gently pulled his friend of, but even he was curious to know the rest._

"_We say that the shadow hides, or even _is_, the darkest aspect of someone- that explains why it is so dark and why light harms it. So the solution to my murderous abilities, was to rip my shadow away, literally; so they did, and it was long, long process. I was seven, remember, and the pain was so much, I blacked out and didn't wake again until four days after it was completed. By then, my magic was gone, but that left me drained and far too weak- so weak, in fact, that my heart stopped."_

_The boys' eyes widened.  
_

"_No, I'm not _dead_, idiots. The details are a blur, again, I was seven, but I know fairies became involved and blah blah blah. In short, the dark magic was replaced with good magic and I was saved. I was trained by one of the fairies up until a few months before you two showed up. By then, my powers were maxed."_

_There was a beat of silence. "To answer your question, don't ever talk to that shadow again, because she represents the opposite of everything good about this place."_

.oOo.

Later Pan called for an audience, which basically meant he yelled at the top of his voice for everyone to shut up, stop what they were doing and listen to him.

"We have a new guest."

Murmurs erupted through the crowd.

"Shut up!" Felix silenced them.

"I don't care how fascinated you are," Peter continued "but our guest is out of bounds- I'm talking to the older ones here." There were a few more confused murmurs and sniggers from those who'd already seen me. I shifted uncomfortably "Many of you would know her already, and few of you don't, and to those few of you, don't cross her or you'll regret it." He turned to me and winked slyly. Heat rose to my face and I looked away. He said a few more words before once again dragging me to stand next to him. I felt fascinated eyes planted on me at every angle. I felt exposed and extremely uncomfortable. Still, I managed a glare at some of the older guys who weren't looking at my face.

"Do you understand the rules for this girl?"

"Yes." Came the united response.

"Anyone who breaks any of the rules will suffer the consequences. Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Welcome back, Mother!" a boy yelled somewhere in the crowd. My eyes widened. Soon scattered voices greeted me the same way. Pan was grinning widely at me. Henry stared at me, confused.

"What are we waiting for boys? Let's play!"

The dancing and cheering started again.

"Let's show you to your lodgings, then, love." Peter said sarcastically. He led the way and I followed. Everytime he fell back so he could walk with me, I slowed even more. He sighed, exasperated. The twigs snapping behind us throughout our little work was getting to me. I stopped and turned.

"Henry, you can come out." I said tiredly. The boy came out from behind a tree sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." He apologised

"Sorry for following, or for being caught?" I asked, eyebrows raised. When he didn't answer, I smirked.

"You told me you were from the Jungle Book." I was taken aback by the hardness in Henry's voice. So was Peter. _What did you do to him?_ He seemed to aske me.

"I-I am." I answered, unsure where this was going.

"What's the Jungle Book?" Peter asked. I shot daggers at him. Henry saw the exchange.

"See? No one _dares_ do that to him, but it's like you two already know each other." Henry stared at me, looking a little betrayed "Why didn't you tell me you where from Neverland. Did you lie to me? What if he hurt you?" he paused, eyes widening "Are you working with him?"

Peter made a move to talk, but I held up a hand to shush him. I walked up to Henry and kneeled in front of him.

"Henry, I'm here voluntarily just as much as you are, trust me." I started, ignoring the snort behind me "I used to live in Neverland, yes, and I am a part of the fairytale, though my role there isn't as big as you may think. I promise you, I never lied. Neverland isn't something I enjoy talking about. Besides, Peter is everything bad, but he wouldn't lay a finger on someone without proper reason. I won't be hurt."

Henry nodded, accepting my story. I smiled and stood up. Peter was staring at me, fists clenched, and unreadable expression on his face.

"We should go. I have to show you where you are to rest, and then I have work to do."

"I still want to know who you are, Kat." Peter sighed impatiently. I nodded.

"Fine, Henry, if that's what you want. But you're going to have to follow us, because it has been a long day and I want to sit down."

Opening out my arm, I allowed Henry to walk by my side, his hand around my waist, mine over his shoulder. Peter was scowling at me, obviously annoyed. He caught me and turned away.

I watched his profile, the pout on his lips. He looked boyish in the pale light- cute, even.

Okay no, Kat. No.

Peter led us silently to a wooden shelter that was common here in Neverland. He opened the door and nodded, indicating for me to enter first.

An oil lamp illuminated the small space. There was no furniture in the room other than the makeshift table the lamp was on, a chair that accompanied it and a long low-hanging green hammock.

I walked to the table and placed my satchel on it. Henry and Peter entered the room after me; the former stared at me expectantly. I sighed before moving to the middle and sitting on the floor.

My gaze followed Henry as he mimicked my actions. Peter, instead of leaving like I thought he would, decided to stay, leaning against the doorframe of my shelter, arms crossed.

"My name here is Tigerlily, I-"

"As in the Indian princess?" I winced at the use of the title and Henry's squealing. He suddenly became very excited "You were captured by Captain Hook because he thought you knew where the treasure was, but then Peter arrived and saved you and brought you back to the Indian Camp!"

I looked at Peter who mirrored my expression.  
"Henry," I asked slowly "where did you get that from?" I found the answer on my own and slapped my forehead and groaned "Henry I think you know by now that the Disney movie is completely of target. He isn't ginger and I can actually speak." I explained, exasperated.

"I was a _ginger_?"

"Yeah but the other movie had him blonde. And Grace said he was really c-"

"Okay, that's enough, kiddo." I hushed Henry, rolling my eyes at the ego boost he'd given Peter.

Henry seemed almost disappointed. I gave him the confirmation that the happy wonderful Neverland children grew up with was just a dream compared to the reality.

"I was born on the island." I continued "The first child to be born _ever_ on Neverland. I'm a native- I was already hear a few years before Peter arrived." Henry looked at me in awe.

"You must be really old, then." Peter sniggered in the corner, the first sound he'd made since Henry made his appearance.

"Yes, well, I've lost track." I answered.

"Does Mowgli know?" I sucked in a breath at his name, unsure how to respond. Peter noticed my reaction and his eyes narrowed.

"I haven't gotten around to it yet. Not ready- you, besides my family, are the first to know."

"Well, story time is over, laddie, it's time for you to get back to the camp." Henry sighed before looking back at me. He surprised me by leaning forward and hugging me tightly. I returned the hug, rubbing his back.

"We good, then?" I asked when he pulled away. He grinned.

"Yeah."

I smiled, with teeth, genuinely happy our relationship was still intact. This boy was just to good, if it were me, I'd be having trust issues for the rest of my life.

Once Henry left, I stood up, expecting Peter to exit as well. To my surprise, he didn't but opted to walk away from the doorframe and stand a few feet away from me. We looked at each other for a few long moments, the silence making me squirm.

"You were in the Enchanted Forest when the curse hit."

His voice was soft, tender as his eyes roamed my face. I let out a breath.

"You don't say." I murmured, chuckling. He shook his head, stepping closer. Pop goes the bubble, again.

"It's not a joke, Tiger." His sincere use of my name made me pause. I looked at him, really looked at him, and behind the cool façade, I saw a hint of…something.

"I'm not laughing." I replied. Again we fell silent, but even with the proximity, it didn't seem so wrong anymore. He parted his lips and my eyes darted to them before raising back up to meet his.

As if loosing a debate to say something more, he shut his mouth and backed away. He span around, facing away from me and lifted a hand and ran it through his curls, messing them up.

"Who's Mowgli?" Peter asked, saying his name like a curse word.

"That was direct." I pointed out "He's someone I met in the Enchanted Forest. The star of the fairytale I am a part of there."

"Someone significant, I'm guessing."  
"He's…" I trailed off, trying to find a good word. "He's a friend." I finished lamely.

"A _friend_." came the sarcastic mimicry.

"Why do you care, Peter?"

He straightened, lips tugging upwards "I just wanted to know who fell for that skinny little girl." I narrowed my eyes at him and pursed my lips.

"That girl grew up." I replied haughtily "You should give it a try sometime." Peter laughed.

"I think you can see that I did." He said, eyebrows waggling. "But I can see," his continued, tone deeper and quieter. He moved towards me "that you've grown quite a bit yourself."

Feeling heat rushing to my face, I turned away "What happened to me being 'out of bounds' and to not cross me or be a bloody mess on the ground?" I bit out, embarrassed as hell.

"I'm not my Lost Boys, love, and anyway, you wouldn't ever lay a finger on me. I mean, it's hardly fair, seeing that my saving grace is my nobility to women." He grinned, taking a jab to what I said earlier about him to Henry.

"Shove off, you git." I muttered, shoving past him "Time for you to go. I'm tired and I want my rest."

Surprisingly, Peter obeyed and moved to the door. Something about him leaving made me not want him to go suddenly. I reached out and grabbed his elbow, stopping him. He turned around and looked down at me, eyebrow raised.

"You know, you may have grown, but not vertically." he murmured. I growled angrily.

"Well excuse you Mr Still-Shorter-Than-Felix-By-Two-Heads." He tilted his head, a small smile playing on his lips, rather than the glare I was hoping for.

"As fun as this bantering always has been, what is it you wanted, love?"

I stammered, remembering that it was I who stopped him, not the other way round. I tried to find an excuse.

"Thank you." I settled with in the end. He faced me fully, now intrigued. Again, our bodies were mere centimetres from each other, not that he seemed to notice.

"Thank you for what?"

"For telling your boys to back off. I didn't really want to spend my time here fighting them….then again" I sighed "Peter, why are you doing this? Why kidnap Henry? Don't tell me it's a game because I know it's more than that. I know he's a powerful boy, but don't you have enough power? You became sole ruler when I left- wasn't that enough?"

"We aren't talking about this now."

"Why not?"

"Stop it, now, love-"

"Peter-"

"_Enough_."

We were flush against each other. I felt his surprisingly hard abdomen against my chest, and bit back a gasp. He gripped my chin and bent down to my eye-level.

"You're right. I am sole leader now- the King of Neverland. I have my reasons for what I am doing, and you definitely aren't getting in my way."

The pressure released and the air around me was cool. He'd gone.

I stood like a statue for a few more minutes, before resigning to the hammock. Sleep came to me in the end, but not before I let the tears exhaust themselves down my cheeks.

.oOo.

"_You lied to her." Peter exhaled, glaring at his friend._

"_Does this need talking about?"_

"_You _lied_ to her, and here I thought you l-"_

"_What we're doing isn't harming anyone."_

"_We're learning magic, Peter."_

"_So what?"_

"_It's dangerous."  
"_

_If you are too scared to _try, _then-"_

"_I'm not, I'm just saying that you lied to her, and you know how affected she is by that shadow thing. If I were you, I'd tell her."_

_Peter stood up. "That's the thing, isn't it?" he sneered "You aren't me." _

.oOo.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"We're not talking about it." Peter said as he watched the flames. Around him, his boys were still dancing and yelling, blissfully unaware of their tightly-strung boss. Felix was a different matter.

"It was the girl, obviously."

"I said we aren't talking about this."

"Just give her some time. I'm sure it _is_ quite stressful realm-jumping this much and ending up back here."

"I sent her away for good reason, Felix. You did the same, remember?" If Felix was affected by the comment, he didn't show.

"But she doesn't know that, now does she?"

Peter looked at Henry, who was still sitting on that same log, alone. Felix watched as his closest companion left his side to join the boy. Once Henry had given Pan what they needed, things would go back to the way they were meant to be. Neverland would be back to normal, and they could bring back the ones they'd lost. Tigerlily showing up only confirmed that idea to Felix.

"I'd like to play a song. A song for out guest of honour." Pan raised the pipes to his lips as Henry stood up. The music floated into Felix's ears and he grinned. Pan met his gaze and winked. Henry soon followed the other boys and leapt about the fire with them.

The boy was starting to believe. They were another step closer to their goal.

**Ahhhhhh so they reunite. Blah blah. How was that?**

**Reviews are beautiful.**

**Thank you.**

**-Ash :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"_Why in hell would I ever want to merge with you?" I asked with snark. I stood, arms folded across my chest, glaring furtively at the shadow in front of me. My shadow._

We were separated when we were so young. You don't remember the _power _we had when we were as one. Together, everything you so desire can be yours. Anything, and everything. All you have to do is take my hand.

_My resolve was fading. The temptaions and promises she was leaving for me were just so…delicious. I wanted it._

I know you want it. You want the power. Who doesn't? The one with the power is the King, or in our case, Queen. We can be the Queen of Neverland, the land where magic and power can never cease to exist, not while there are children believing in any realm. We will rule _everything_.

_I felt a familiar burst of energy going through my body, starting from my bare feet. It was familiar, like the magic I was trained to use, but this felt…different. More raw, passionate, rough. It was dangerous, I could feel it._

_I wanted it._

_Through half lidded eyes, I looked to her. She had a dark hand outstretched invitingly; there was a smile in my mind. I vaguely heard people shouting in the background, screaming my name and 'no' very, very loudly. I paid no heed as I closed the space between the shadow and I._

Just one touch.

_Her hand stretched a bit more; mine rose. Our fingers touched._

_There was an explosion of energy: coursing through my body, igniting my every nerve; physically, there was a glowing sphere surrounding us, split directly in the middle, half white half black. I watched in awe as the darkness enveloped the light. The shadow grinned in my head._

Let the imposter magic go. It has nothing to do with who we truly are. We're so much more, you and I, so much more.

_I listened and the black overthrew the white. The shadow and I, no, my self and I, we stepped into each other and I breathed her in. I became her, she became me. We were one._

"_Tiger."_

_The sphere dissolved into the atmosphere. I felt Peter's presence. I vaguely remembered that he was someone I cared about and decided not to test my powers on him._

"_Please tell me I'm not to late." He pleaded with me. I smiled.  
"You aren't." I said calmly "You're just in time to witness the rebirth of your Queen."_

I woke up in cold sweat, the blanket I was provided with sliding down to my hips, exposing my shoulders and torso to the biting night air. Shivering, I wrapped my arms around myself, shocked beyond belief by the vivid dream I'd just had. I was used to memories coming to me in dreams, expecially about Neverland (small things, like swimming in the beaches or annoying the mermaids) but this? This never even happened to me.

As if it were possible, the air grew chillier. My teeth were on the verge of chattering. I looked up and almost screamed.

_Hush, we don't want to wake the camp_. That voice- my voice, spoke in my head.

"Fuck off." I growled.

_That's no way to talk to yourself, Tiger._

"It's Kat." I bit out. It shrugged.

_Whatever you say. _

"What do you want?" I asked, suspicious.

_Nothing. I'm just here to check on you._ I raised my eyebrows.

"Check on me?"

_Yes. Good to see you remembering. Very good._

"Remembering? What do you mean remembering?"

But I was asking blank, unknowing space. It- she, me- was gone.

To shaken up to go back to sleep, I slipped off the hammock and instinctively felt around for my boots. I then remembered that I was in Neverland and that my shoes were in another realm all together. With an aggravated sigh, I stumbled blindly in the darkness to the table and grabbed my satchel.

Opening the door, I was met with a surprising warm night. It confirmed my suspicions that the iciness was caused by my shadow. As I walked along, my dream plagued my mind. What the hell was that? There was no way my mind had the ability to conjure up such a vivid _original_ image. I had felt that old magic, the dark one, yet I was certain I had never felt anything like that prior to those ten minutes ago. But it couldn't be a memory, it wasn't that I simply couldn't remember it, it was that I knew if I'd fallen for that, if I'd merged myself with her…Neverland wouldn't be the same for a long time.

As I neared the darkened campsite, I looked around. Everything was dark now; even the day had a gloomy tension, thick and forcefully present over us. Neverland _had _changed- but it wasn't me, it couldn't be. I was gone by then, banished from my own home. Peter. It was him- he changed my home into this dark hellhole.

It was him who caused this island such misery. Him, all him.

I swear I never hated him more in that moment.

With the bonfire extinguished, it was merely a pile of rubble, spread out radially from the centre. The boys' tents were in a few tens of metres away, with the sitting logs a barricade between them and the fire. I sat on one of those logs and stared at the pitiful charred pile of wood.

Once again, I remembered that surge I'd felt in my dream. My mind focused on it, imagining what it would be like to feel so exquisitely alive again. I looked at the bonfire, then at my hands. It wouldn't hurt to _try._

I watched the bonfire, willed it to relight. I imagined the flames roaring silently, but full of majesty and power; bright, orange and strong. To my surprise, a flame erupted through the centre, burning consistently. It was small, but it was there, not even flickering, just burning steadily away.

Focusing again, I made the fire grow, but not to bright that it would wake any others. Whatever hatred I was feeling towards Peter was shoved to the back of my mind, still seething strong in the background, just not as important as the exhileration and happiness I suddenly felt.

"I haven't seen you genuinely smile in quite some time."

My flames died a little when I turned to the source of the voice. Felix smirked when he saw me. He was leaning casually against his club, but pushed himself up and laid it across the back of his neck and shoulders in one move before swaggering towards me. I turned back and let my flames regrow, not protesting nor accepting when he sat next to me.

"Your power is still strong." He observed "Have you been practising?"

"Who are you, my father?" I retorted, still looking at the flames. Felix chuckled, I sound I rarely heard, causing me to look at him in surprise.

"The sarcasm is useless, Tiger." He pointed out "I am just making conversation."

"It's Kat." I answered irritably "And you aren't one for just conversation. What do you want?" I asked, though I was sure I knew what he wanted of me.

"Cat?" he answered, ghost of a smile on his scarred but otherwise handsome face "Not far of Tiger, isn't it?" I groaned and shoved him. I remembered with a jolt that I used to do that to him a lot back when we were close enough to be siblings.

"Fuck off, Felix."

"Still sailor-mouthed, I see."

"I'm not that bad." I protested.

"Yes, you are."

"Go to hell." We glanced at each other before laughing together at my mistake. It was almost like all times. It worried me how fast I let my guard down around those two. I bit my lip.

"Something's worrying you. I know that look." Felix stated, looking into the flames. I glanced at him. The fire highlighted his already fair hair, and aged his face in a good, almost wiser way. His scar was prominent and pink against the nude colour of his skin. He'd always hated that scar for the memory it served, though I told him it was the day he decided to stand up for himself, and therefore served as a token of that time.

"Tiger?" I looked away, knowing my expression was probably betraying my fears about my dream and conversation with my shadow. I almost told him so, I'd even opened my mouth, then decided against it. He wasn't my friend, not anymore, so why should he know?

"I'm _worried_ about Henry. What are you going to do to him, Felix?"

"I'm not doing anything." He answered.  
"Fine, what's Pan going to do?" he looked at me resignedly.

"You and I both no I'm not giving that information up." I nodded, knowing it was true. Felix would give his life for Peter before spilling his secrets.

"Not worth the fight, is it?" Felix smirked next to me.  
"Where's your boss, anyway?" I asked, looking around "I bet he's spying on us, and you're a his little minion here to extract information outta me." Suddenly the idea wasn't so absurd, and I did look around, seriously trying to find Peter hiding in a log or something, somewhere.

"Really?" Felix asked, eyebrow raised. It irritated me how just about everyone could raise an eyebrow at a time, while I was stuck with an 'all or nothing' situation. Then there was Peter- those things had lives of their own. "You're actually trying to look for Pan."

The 'adult' in his voice made the heat rise up and I sat back down sheepishly, reminded how absurd the idea really was.

"If he wanted something from you, he'd do it himself. We all know you'd give in in a heartbeat." I looked back at the bonfire, lips set in a line.  
"I've changed, you know. I spend over five years in the Forest and twenty-eight living out a curse, then another two on said cursed town. I don't melt for him anymore."

"I see that." Felix assured me "But I think it's undeniable what the two of you feel for each other." I began to protest but was hushed "Don't bother protesting, Tiger. I don't feel like arguing." I snorted.

"That's a first." We fell silent. "For a grumpy old coot of a boy, you're very certain when it comes to all things lovey-dovey."

"I learned from the best." A small smile crept on his face, then disappeared.

"She's doing well." Felix's ears pricked at my words. "Probably rolling around in a pit of despair because I am so conveniently missing, but she's doing well. Thirty-five years were good to her." The blonde let out an exhale, as if the number finally reminded him how long it truly had been.

"In any lifetime it would seem ages."

"It still was, for her and I at least." He looked to me seriously.

"Don't for one second believe it was just-" he snapped his fingers, the sound echoing through the area "-that for us." Again, silence passed between us. "I miss her." He murmured, so soft, I almost didn't hear it. My eyes widened at his sudden opening up to his feelings.

"She misses you too." I offered.

"Well, isn't this quite the moment?" Peter stepped out of the shadows in front of us, a smirk on his face. He looked a lot taller than he really was from our position on the logs. Wordlessly, Felix braced himself on his club and stood, before holding it over a shoulder.

"I'll take my leave. Night, Tiger." He said casually, ignoring my request to call me 'Kat'. I found that I didn't mind. He left, disappearing into the woods behind me. I stood up.

"And where're you going?"

"Back." I bit out coldly, brushing past him.

I walked a few paces before realising he was falling in step with me. I groaned.

"Are you following me?"

"Need to make sure you don't escape, don't I?"

"Don't insult me. I'm not stupid enough." Peter chuckled.

"Still so very feisty."

I pointedly ignored him and carried on walking. When would I reach that damned hut?

"So what were you and Felix talking about? Boy troubles? Oh, let me guess, it's your time of the month." My face contorted and a disgusted noise left my mouth. I glared at him and sped up.

"You disgusting _git_." I responded, earning another laugh "We were plotting your demise, that was what we were doing."

He jogged up to me and grinned.

"Leave me alone, Peter." I sighed.

"And why do I want to do that?" he asked cheekily. I rolled my eyes. I looked ahead to find that my shelter was finally in view "Okay, goodnight Peter, I can take it from here."

He didn't listen to me, but instead followed me right up to its entrance. I turned to him, with the intention to tell him to very kindly _fuck off_, but all words died on my lips when I met his eyes.

Even in the dim lighting his eyes glowed green. In amazed me how someone could pull of, or want to, in fact, so much green. His hand raised and I flinched. Something passed through his features when I did, and he moved carefully, gently placing his hand on my cheek. I didn't move, afraid, of what I had no clue. Peter? No, I knew, well hoped, he wouldn't hurt me.

Carressing my cheek with the pad of his thumb, he stepped closer, a look of concentration on his face, as if he was looking at something alien. His eyes were on his thumb, but shifted lower down my face.

He leaned in close. I could smell his scent: forest-y, musky and masculine. Not breaking his gaze, he inched closer until our noses touched, sliding past each other. The very ends of out lips grazed each others'. An old spark relit somewhere and shoved me back into my senses. Lifting my hands, I placed them on his chest and shoved him away.

Stumbling back from surprise, Peter held a hand to his chest, a momentary display of hurt rushing past his face, but as quick as it was there, it was gone.

"Nice to see you aren't the kiss on the first date type of girl." He said sarcastically, a smirk disguising whatever he was actually feeling. I backed away.

"What the hell made you think you could do that?" I asked, anger boiling over. I rememberd how pissed I was at him earlier, how betrayed I was by the fact that he'd ruined my home, that he'd made me and all my friends and family leave.

"I don't know, what gave me the permission before?" he answered snarkily. Something physically pulled in my chest at his words.  
"How about the fact that we were together then? Back when I actually l-" I stopped myself, but it was too late. His eyes were angry, and he was fuming as he stepped towards me.

"Back when _what_? Can't finish your sentence? Are your memories not serving you properly, or is it because you're too damn _afraid_ to admit." I stayed silent as he continued his tirade "How about I finish it for you?" he said with a smirk "This was all back when you _loved_ me."

I took a few hard breaths.

"You're right, Peter. Back when I loved you." I said, surprising him "Past tense. Loved. I definitely don't anymore." The look he adopted when I shoved him away passed through his features again.

"Don't lie to _me_, pet. You know you could never lie to me."

"I'm not." I answered with finality. His eyes sparked wildly.  
"Oh, really."

"Yes, you know how? I know I could never be in love with a monster that kicked me out of my own home, a monster who _poisoned_ my home. Anyone capable of destroying the good of Neverland is too far gone. How can anyone be in love with someone like that?"

Eyes flickering over me, he shifted his weight, fists and jaw clenched. He was shaking with supressed rage, and he was barely controlling the lid.

"I've ask myself the same question everyday for over thirty years." He answered before sucking in a breath and looking away. Without another word he turned and strode of. I let out a breath I hadn't realised I was holding and moved to enter my hut.

"I know you still love me." he called out. I straightened, but refused to turn around. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction "And you know it as well. I know you can sense it, feel it, when you're around me, and you _ache_ for it when I'm not there." When I didn't respond, he continued, "There's a new game we're playing. Two players: you and I. I'm going to convince you to accept that your love for me is still there."

He said nothing more, but I still stood there, shaking, as I processed what he said. It took me a few minutes to realise he was gone, and a few minutes more to accept he was not coming back, at least for tonight. I choked back a sob when I realised that that realisation upset me. We'd barely started and I was loosing, but if one thing was certain, I hated loosing.

I wasn't going to loose. Not this game.

…

I woke again when the sun seeped into my room and shone through my closed eyes. Reluctantly, I forced myself up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. For a second, I completely forgot that I wasn't on my bed in Storybrooke and promptly swung my legs over the side of the hammock and fell off.

Cursing and rubbing my now sore arse, I stood up, familiarising myself with my surroundings. Sighing, I walked over to the table I'd left my satchel on. I was surprised to find a small piece of parchment on it- a note. I frowned, wondering how I could've slept through someone entering my room like that. At this rate, I was going to be killed or something for sure.

**Put it on**. Three simple words etched elegantly on the paper. I frowned, looking for something to 'put on'. In the end I noticed a neat, folded pile of clothes in the corner of the room. I walked over to it, cautiously, and fingered the fabric. It was incredibly soft, and I knew, comfortable to wear. I picked up the first piece: a plain green vest, cut to fit it's wearer's shape. I scoffed and dropped it. As uncomfortable and sweaty my old clothes were, I wasn't up to accepting any gifts from Peter at the moment. Throwing the note carelessly to the floor, I picked up my satchel and did my hair into a simple single plait before leaving.

I walked into the campsite only to be greeted with an unpleasant view. A boy, about fifteen, was brandishing a stick at Henry, taunting him as the poor eleven year old jumped like a startled deer every few seconds. The Lost Boy lunged forward.

"Stop it!" Henry cried out fearfully. The other Lost Ones fell silent while the bully laughed.

"If you can't even handle this, what're you going to do with what Pan has in store for you." I swallowed, the anger rebuilding at this boy's words, and the imebecille he was in general. I walked forward, towards Henry. There was instant whispering and murmering behind my back, however the bully was oblivious.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I asked calmly, staring the Lost One down. He looked to me in surprise, before sneering.

"Like who? _You_?" he asked tauntingly.

"Yeah, what about me?" I answered before I could stop myself. I never wanted to fight- I never did, unless in self defence. Henry looked at me, scared.

"No, Kat, don't- he could hurt you."

There was a snigger behind me.

"I don't think that's possible." We all turned around to face Pan, who'd just now entered with Felix in tow. I wanted to slap that smirk of his face. That or kiss it. I doubled back, where the hell did _that_ come form. I avoided his gaze, but he seemed to read my thoughts, smirking even wider, as if for my thought's benefits. Heat rushed up my face. "Well go on then." He continued when no one did or said anything "Let's have a fight."

I glared at him before looking to the boy "Peter, come on-"

"You aren't backing _down_, are you? You yourself said he should pick on someone his own size." The other boys sniggered. I turned reluctantly to the other boy, who smirked and wielded his spear. Henry looked frightened out of his mind.

"Kid, it's alright." I said soothingly "I'm not letting them harm you." I promised, though I knew his fears lay for me, for now. I noticed a long broken branch to the side of the Lost One is was to fight, and bent down to lift it, earning chuckles and laughs from those around me.

"Don't you think a sword would be better?" Peter called out. I glared at him, about to answer when my opponent started charging at me. I waited 'til the last second then jumped out of the way, taking action when he stumbled and lost balance.

I stepped away, hoping I could win this by tiring him out, because as much as I wanted to the beat the crap out of him, violence was not something I wanted to resort to in front of Henry at least. We circled each other for a time while he made jabs at me, all of which I deflected with the help of my tree branch. The kid didn't look like he was about to tire. There was one hit I wasn't expecting with the back of spear. I didn't have time to deflect it.

When the blunt obkect struck the side of my face, my head snapped to the side. The blunt pain thrummed next to my mouth. I felt another hit to my side- this kid was ruthless, just like the rest of them. Pain fuelled my rage, and took a lot to not take it out on the boy. I turned around to meet him raising the spear over his head and bringing it down. I held out my branch over my head as a last resort.

He was all brute force, and the pressure snapped my weak branch into two pieces. There were jeers and laughs all around me. I refused to pay them any attention and focused on my problem at hand, but not before meeting Peter's gaze. He was smirking, for once, which surprised me as I expected him to be laughing at my pain as much as everyone else. There was an unreadable expression on his face but he shot me look that forced me to accept what I had to do.

I wasn't going to use a sword, no. This kid was to strong for me to beat at close combat, especially with my given state. He was smirking at me now inbetween laughing at his friends. He was waiting for me to make the next move. Cocky bastard. I turned around, stumbling and looked at the two pieces of wood in my hand before shutting my eyes and willing them too change. I opened them a second later and smiled at the result. Now I just had to back this kid up to a tree or something.

When I faced him, I realised my task was already completed. The idiot was laughing, finally looking at me when he realised I was ready, standing directly in front of a very thick trunk. He rolled his eyes as if to say _here we go again_ and raised his spear. During that time, my arrow was notched in it's bow and I'd released it into the air.

He barely had time to make a sound other than a choked noise when the first arrow shot through his shirt and into the back of the tree. I made sure that three others followed it, pinning him against the bark. I notched my last arrow and pointedly aimed it at his groin at which he started whimpering and pleading. I smirked, enjoying his weakness before releasing the arrow.

He let out a scream that didn't end even when the head lodged itself barely five centimetres from his most prized possession. A damp patch began spreading down there as he lay stuck, whimpering like a scared child…which he was, I guess.

Ignoring the pathetic arse, I walked over to Henry and kneeled in front of him. I noticed that the other Lost Ones had parted to give me way.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I apologised softly.

"Why didn't you just beat him up?" I was shocked by his response.

"Henry, violence isn't-"

"But he _hurt_ you! And it's all my fault, if I wasn't to scared-"

"Henry." I stopped him firmly "I'm fine, but you aren't used to this environment. It's alright to be scared, but like I said, don't ever resort to violence unless in self defence, and even then, try not to." I took hold of his shoulders and didn't let go until he nodded to me.

"Well I think we all know what will happen when anyone crosses Henry. That understood, boys?" Peter announced. His followers mumbled affirmatives. A few gave me scared glances. One or two nodded to me out of respect. Peter strode to me, then, a smirk on his face.

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked, his face one of boyish innocence.

"Why would you set your boys on Henry?"

"I never set anyone on anyone." He replied simply. He cut me off before I could retort "Why haven't you changed into the clothes I set out for you." I glared at him.

"I'm not one to accept gifts from egotistical bastards."

"Today it's bastard, yesterday it was pervert, and let's not forget _monster_- any other names you have set out for me?" I scoffed at him before walking away.

He gripped my elbow. Pulling me back, he turned me around all in one movement.

"You know, I was offering you a bath, seeing as you'll be here for quite some time, but-"

"A bath?" I asked. He chuckled.

"But you were walking away-"

"Peter." I insisted. His smirk faded to a smile and he let out a breath, still laughing a little.

"On one condition." My eyes narrowed.

"You have to wear the clothes I set out for you." I made to protest but he placed a finger against my lips. Instead, I let out a surprised, muffled grunt from his action. "It's for your own good, you don't want to wear your ripped, worn, sweaty clothes, do you? Not for the rest of your time here."

I looked down. He was right. I felt disgusting, and now there was a tear in my shirt, exposing my abdomen and there was a rip on my tights. I noticed that the skin underneath was raw and bleeding, probably from the fight.

Sighing, I accepted his offer. He led me back to my hut where he grabbed the new clothes for me and we then walked in silence. After a while, the sound of rushing water filled my ears.

"This isn't Crocodile Creek, is it?" I asked, looking at the beautiful river flowing in front of me. It was nowhere close to being the creek I knew, but it was still rather large all the same. There was a waterfall about fifty metres away, tall, but not fast flowing enough to be dangerous.

"Felix and I found it." _Once you left_. The words hung between us in the air. I looked away from him, angry once again at his actions. I sucked in a breath and sighed.

"Well thank you." He nodded and continued standing there, each waiting for the other to make a move. "You can go now, Peter." I continued, folding my arms.

"I'm not leaving."

"What?" I asked incredulously, watching the smirk spread across his face.  
"I can't take he chance that you'll run. It's daytime now, and it will be significantly easier for you now. Especially with you getting used to the magic again." I glared at him "Tell me right now that if I left you wouldn't run."

"I'm not running."

"You're a horrible liar." He said with laugh. "Now hurry up." He said, finding a perch on a rock.

"I'm not stripping in front of you." I yelled at Peter's back. He sighed, before looking over his shoulder at me.  
"It's not anything I haven't seen before." He retorted with a smirk. I blushed furiously.  
"My body was a lot younger back then. _We_ were a lot younger back then!"

I found him standing in front of me again.  
"I can tell." He murmured, his voice dropping volume and octaves. He dropped his gaze down to my chest pointedly and grinned "A lot more _woman_ that before."

I stepped away from him then, but he took a step closer.  
"Do you really think I am low enough to take advantage of you?" When I didn't answer he let out a frustrated sigh and ran a hand through his hair. I really wanted to touch his hair as well, then slapped myself for even thinking it "I understand that you see me as a good for nothing monster, but-" he cut off, making another frustrated noise "Just take your bath. If you don't want too, we'll go." He said finally before teleporting back to his perch. He faced away from me.

Sighing, I shut my eyes, feeling horrible. I'd actually managed to _hurt_ his feelings. But it was true, though, Peter may have been who he was, but he wasn't the type to…

Anyway, still feeling uncomfortable, I stripped out of my clothes anyway and left them in a pile near the shore for easy access later. Covering myself up, I stepped into the cold water to test it.

Deciding it was an okay temperature, I dove in.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Kat swam through the cool water, feeling the dirt and grime in her hair and body wash away. She grinned underwater in happiness before pushing her head up for air. She made a content moan before going back under, missing the startled look Peter gave her.

He wasn't joking when he told her she was more 'woman' now. It was true that her skinny adolescent body had filled out generously in the right places, maybe a bit much in the rear, but who was he to complain? He watched her silhouette gliding around underwater, and forced his eyes away. He wasn't going to obstruct her privacy, not until she was his.

Confident that she was merely in denial, Peter knew it wouldn't be long until she admitted that she still loved him. His eyes darted to her old clothes and noticed a bag laying on top of it. Eyebrow quirked, he grabbed it and went back to his perch. She was always with it. He wondered what could be so important inside.

The first thing he retrieved after battling the clasp was another bag. Why would she have a bag inside a bag? He fought yet another clasp and opened it. The smaller bag had mini compartments, with stashes of papers with similar designs and sizes. There were coins in there as well- a currency.

A wallet, he realised. He turned the object in his hands. He smirked at the colour- a dark green before reopening it. There were smaller slots along one side, where she kept a few cards. His eyes dropped to the bottom, where there was a square see through compartment. He saw what was inside and his face burned with new found ager.

All but ripping the photograph from its home, he brought it closer. It was simple, with just two people in the frame.

There was Kat, grinning happily into the camera, her hands outstretched and out of the frame, as if she'd taken it on her own. She looked beautiful, her dark hair over one shoulder, her grin wide, her dark eyes bright. It was the person- male- on her right that made him want to tear it apart.

A boy, taller than her, stood very close to her, his eyes closed, lips pressed against her cheek. He was smiling as well. Peter wanted to rip his mouth off.

He heard the rushing sound of water in front of him, and looked up instinctively. For a few moments, he forgot his anger. Kat was standing up, the water pooling at her hips. She was facing away, but her back was arched as she rand her hands through her dark locks. He could just make out the curve of her b-

She straightened, and pulled her hair to the side. Peter sucked in his breath. Covering most of her back were three vertical scars. The marks were a painful pale contrast to the dark tan of her natural skin. Hearing him, she sat in the water, hiding herself and turned.

"What happened to no looking?" her sentence hinted anger, but her voice merely betrayed wariness.

"What happened to your back?" Peter demanded. She sighed "_Tell_ me."

"Wait. Turn back around."

Upon realising she wanted to get out, he gave her a curt nod and turned. Who dared do that to her? He swore he'd give him a painfully slow death.

After what seemed like hours, he heard her join him on the rock. She didn't look to him, but squeezed the access water out of her hair.

"Are you looking through my things?" she asked, eyeing her bag. He passed it to her. She rolled her eyes "Some things never change." She said with a soft laugh.

"What happened to you?" he asked again. She looked to him and registered something along the lines of shock passing through her eyes.

"There isn't much to say." She said finally, tearing her eyes away. Peter hated the loss he felt from that. "We lived near a jungle in the Enchanted Forest. There was a tiger attack."

"A tiger walked into your home and targeted you?" he asked with a snort. She glared at him, but continued.

"No, my friend was brought up by a wolf pack before he was adopted by us. A tiger killed most of those wolves and in an act of revenge ventured out to kill the bitch." She sighed "I was stupid enough to follow."

Her hand subconsciously reached under her shirt and laid against her back.

"The tiger was killed though, and my friend got away unharmed."

"Your…friend….was the one in that photo?" Kat smiled ruefully.

"You have no sense of privacy."

Deciding to save his discovery about this _friend_ for later, Peter shifted his attention to her back.

"Let me see." He demanded softly, his hand trailing under her shirt. She flinched at the surprise contact but made no move to push him away.

"It was a long time ago, Peter." She answered softly. He used his free hand to tilt her chin to his.

"Let me see." He repeated.

**Kat's P.O.V**

His eyes betrayed anger, though I could see it was inflicted on himself, for what reason, I had no clue. I nodded to him, and his eyes softened. Turning my back, I lifted the up the shirt he'd given me. When I was putting it on, I realised it was one of his minus that vest.

I felt his hands trail across the uneven ridges of my back. It tickled, and I squirmed, but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling. He traced each scar from top to bottom, sending shocks through my spine. I heard him suck in another breath and felt his fingers travel to the side and upwards, heading for my breasts. I made to protest, or push him away, when a searing pain shot through my side.

Yelping, my hand instinctively flew to my side, meeting Peter's. My body arched in the opposite direction, but I felt his other arm brace and steady me. Looking down, I gasped at the ugly purple bruise forming at my side, large and unforgiving.

"If you'd used a weapon from the start, Devin never would've hurt you in the first place."  
"But I would've hurt him, and I'd rather this than that." He sighed and pulled me up so that I was sat more comfortably in front of him. His hand was incredibly gentle this time, and splayed against my side, covering the bruise. I gasped again, but not from pain, but instead from a building feeling of warmth spreading through my body. It was strongest in my side and on my face, where I realised I was hit as well.

The feeling ebbed away, and my breathing returned to it's original pace.

"Better?" Peter murmured. I was aware of our close proximity as his nose brushed the shell of my ear. I did nothing to accept or protest it. I nodded, trying to find my voice. "There's nothing I can do for your…" his voice was tight, and trailed off "They have already _technically_ healed."

"It's alright. I'm used to them." I answered truthfully. "In fact, I like them there. Better than a boring old tattoo, I guess." He chuckled, and I was glad he still wasn't caught up over this. I turned ninety degrees to face the water. He turned me more to face him.

"You went through so much." He whispered. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Peter-"

"I'm sorry." My eyes flashed opened, wondering if I imagined it. He repeated himself again, eyes searching mine. My gaze involuntarily dropped to his lips, and his eyes followed mine. His hands were on my waist and mine against his thighs as I leaned forward.

We were inches apart when we both seemed to snap out of it. We paused, unsure until I closed my eyes and severed the moment. His hands left my sides, leaving two uncomfortably cold spots.

"We should get back to the camp before Felix believes you tried to drown me or something." He said, trying to be funny. I nodded, lost for words. I sat there, and found him staring at me. Realising he couldn't move until I slid off, I looked away and did just that, suddenly feeling very stuffy.

The walk back was silent. He stayed, though, when I stopped by my shelter to drop of my ruined clothes. When we reached the campsite, we were both surprised to see Henry _talking_ to a group of Lost Ones. Peter left my side, then, to join Felix.

I slipped away when he wasn't looking, knowing I had nothing better to do other than wait for dinnertime. That left me with a whole load of hours to think of what the hell just happened back there.


End file.
